


Sunshine Romance

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaRiko, F/F, GOSH i love them all but these two were my otp, love live, moved from ffnet, written when the anime was airing so is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Ever since she'd moved to that little seaside town, Riko had been enchanted; by the ocean, by the music, and by the girl across the balcony.[Moved from FFnet]
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Midnight Song

**Author's Note:**

> So my typical note... this was supposed to be like 2 chapters tops aaaaand it ended up being a full 5 so like... hope you like drama solely for the sake of fluff! Cuz this story is nothing but.
> 
> Probably takes place during season2, somewhere where Riko is still somewhat afraid of dogs but where she and Chika have still had many of their private moments together~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live Sunshine!

Riko can't remember exactly who she'd heard news about a pack of wild dogs from, but she'd heard enough mumbles and murmurs about it at school today to make her uneasy on the walk home.

Even with Chika babbling happily by her side, Riko can't seem to concentrate on what she's saying. She just keeps flashing nervous glances behind herself, jumping at every little sound, especially when it's the sound of a dog barking.

It's still daylight at least, and she keeps close to Chika as they make their way home, doing her best to nod or hum to let her friend know she's almost-listening. Chika's gabbing on about a new song she's been trying to write lyrics for, wondering out loud if it should be centered around romance or friendship.

"Mmm I just can't get the feeling for it, y'know?" she sighs. "Like, it's gonna be upbeat and fun and it'll have more of a friendship vibe to it, but I think it could work really well for a romantic kind of thing too. I just can't decide..."

"Oh... I see..." Riko tries to focus on what her friend is saying, but a sudden rustling from a nearby bush causes her to shriek. Immediately she clings to Chika's arm for dear life, ducking behind her and whimpering.

"Whoa! Riko-chan, what's the matter?" Chika pats her shoulder, coaxing Riko to look up. When she does she sees a brown cat emerge from the bush and hop up onto a little garden wall. Riko exhales shakily.

"S-Sorry."

"Why are you so jumpy today?"

"W-Well... I'd just heard rumors about some feral dogs around here..."

"Oooh." Chika nods. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I think I've heard about that too. But don't worry, Riko-chan! They're probably too shy to bother humans. Especially during the daytime."

"You think so?"

"Sure! And even if they weren't, you wouldn't have to worry cuz I'll protect you!"

Riko feels a sudden heat pooling in her cheeks as a smile curls her lips.

"Thanks, Chika-chan."

"Don't mention it!"

Riko realizes she's still clinging to her arm and lets go. But Chika pauses and offers her hand.

"If it'll make you feel better, wanna hold hands?"

Her beaming smile sparkles even more brightly than the sunlit ocean in the backdrop, and Riko feels her heart swell up like the waves. She nods and reaches for her hand.

"Mm."

Curling her fingers through Chika's fills her with a newfound sense of security and strength. She straightens her back a little bit as they continue their walk home.

Chika goes on about her lyrics and Riko actually listens this time, offering helpful feedback when necessary. By the time they get to their neighboring houses, Chika has decided.

"All right! It'll probably be a romance song then!"

Her eagerness and positivity rub off on Riko as always. But when their hands ultimately come apart, Riko's smile fades. With the lost contact, a sense of unease returns to start gnarling her stomach. But Chika's peppy voice combats it for the moment.

"Thanks for helping me with the lyrics, Riko-chan! I'll see you tomorrow then!" She waves and turns to head back to her house, leaving Riko no choice but to go to her own.

"See you tomorrow, Chika-chan." She faces her own front door and knocks. "I'm home." But when she tries to open the door it's locked. "Oh, no..."

Chika notices her dilemma and pauses outside her own house to call over.

"Riko-chan? What's the matter?"

Riko reaches for her bag and begins to fumble around for her key.

"I forgot... my mom's away on a business trip tonight. She won't be back until tomorrow."

"Really? Ohh, so you get the place to yourself tonight, huh? So grown-up!"

"Y-Yeah..." Riko locates her key and puts it to the lock, but not without one last look to her classmate. Chika simply smiles and waves again before disappearing into her own house.

Riko sighs and pushes through the door, quickly shutting and locking it behind herself. The house is indeed empty and quiet, no lights on, no one to greet her and welcome her home. Even so she feels compelled to call out.

"I'm home..."

It's lonely not to get a response.

She sits down and takes off her shoes, then heads into the kitchen where her mother had bagged some leftovers for her to heat up. Riko turns on the TV for a bit of background noise and eats alone at the table.

And of course the news station does a segment about the reports of wild dogs in their area recently. With a yelp she turns off the TV and quickly goes to wash the dishes. She closes all the windows on the bottom floor before hurrying upstairs to her room, closing and locking that door as well.

It's too quiet, too lonely. She doesn't know what to do.

She tries reading but she can't focus, nor can she concentrate on piano or any other form of music. She thinks that at least showering should be refreshing, but the second she's beneath the water she can't stop fretting that someone might've broken into the house and be waiting right outside to attack her.

She speeds through it and gets dressed quickly, but it takes her a full ten minutes to steel herself to finally open the door and step out. Of course there's no one there, but her heart's pounding as though there were.

She scurries back to her room where her lights are all on, but outside the sun has already set.

It's just for one night. She can survive one night on her own.

So she draws in a deep breath and tries to calm herself.

That's when she hears the exciting music drifting over from Chika's place. She can hear a faint thumping sound too and knows she must be practicing some dance moves.

Riko's grateful for the reminder that Chika is right next door. It puts her at ease just a little.

With nothing else to do, she figures she should try to get some sleep while she can still hear the calming sounds of Chika's music.

So she turns off all the lights save for one lamp and crawls into bed, curling herself up tightly.

She only gets to close her eyes for a few minutes though before the music stops. The silence ensues and her heart begins to pound too loudly for her to ignore it. She can hear every rustle outside, every creak of the house, every groan of the trees-

"Pssst! Riko-chan!"

"Eh?"

With a gasp she sits up at the sound of Chika's call. Timidly, she steps out of bed and slides open the divider to her balcony.

Chika's standing on her end expectantly. Riko moves cautiously out into the cool night air which blows right through her pajamas and weaves into her still-wet hair.

"C-Chika-chan."

"Oh, did I wake you? Sorry, I didn't know you went to bed already. I thought it was weird your lights were out so early so I just wanted to make sure everything was okay!" Her lips curl up into a genuine smile, and another breeze makes her hair flutter. Riko's heart does the same.

"Oh. No, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Really? That's a relief!"

Riko feels the knot in her stomach tightening. This is her chance. Chika is giving her a chance to confess how she's really feeling. Not taking it and not being honest would be insulting to her as a friend.

But Riko just can't accept the idea that she might be burdening her somehow. So she just drops her gaze to her bare feet.

"Yeah..."

And she knows Chika would have called her bluff if Riko had let her, but with this unreassuring reassurance Chika doesn't want to let herself pry.

"Okay. I'll try to keep it down over here then. Night, Riko-chan!"

 _No_. She wants to tell her she'd prefer if she kept the noise level _up_ , but she can't. Riko simply nods.

"Goodnight, Chika-chan."

She turns away and scurries back into her room, sliding the divider closed. She feels even worse than before.

Limping back to bed, she curls up once again.

It had crossed her mind that she might feel better if she listened to some music of her own, but she fears headphones would block out any other noises she might need to hear, like if the smoke detector goes off or the front door opens when it isn't supposed to.

The paranoia is all around her and she can't calm down. It's too late now to call her mother for comfort, and she's already denied Chika's offer.

Riko pulls the blankets up over her head and buries her face into her pillow miserably, hoping she'll just become tired enough to fall asleep despite her mind's over-thinking every little thing.

She must toss and turn for an hour or longer unsuccessfully, all the while feeling the knot in her stomach coiling harder. She tries humming to herself and counting sheep, and it almost seems to work for a minute.

But that's when she hears the echo of a distant howl from outside.

It makes her so nauseous with dread she has to swallow back whatever acid tries to rise up her throat. Tears well up behind her eyes as she scrambles for her phone on the bedside table and selects Chika's number. Her fingers are trembling as she types out a sloppily-spaced message:

_**A re you awa ke ?** _

She really hopes she isn't waking her. But she really wants to talk to her again.

She realizes now that she'd done the wrong thing in denying Chika's help. When she thinks about it in reverse, if Chika had been the one in Riko's position, Riko knows she wouldn't have liked it if Chika tried to handle things on her own.

It's okay to ask friends for help, whether they offer it or not. That's part of what being friends is.

Riko clutches her phone to her chest and prays for a response. But after a minute she begins to think Chika is fast asleep. She buries her face into her pillow again and feels the tears begin to leak free-

"Riko-chan!"

The call of her name is muffled but she hears it loud and clear. Gasping, Riko flings the covers off herself and stumbles across the room. She clings to the divider and can barely find the strength to budge it open. But when she does, Chika is standing across the way on her balcony with her eyes wide in concern.

"Riko-chan! So something really is wrong! You're crying!"

Riko staggers forward onto her balcony and clings to the rail, barely able to lift her face to meet her friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chika-chan..."

"You don't have to be! Just tell me what's wrong." The concern in her expression is so intense it's almost on the verge of panic. That's how much she cares for Riko.

Riko sniffles and wipes her eyes.

"Ch-Chika-chan... I don't think I can do this after all... It's scary being alone..."

"Then you don't have to be!" Her words drift across the open air like a melody of their own. Riko feels them dance around her troubled heart and ease the shaking of her shoulders. Chika leans forward over her balcony and extends her hand like she always does.

"I'm right here, Riko-chan! You don't have to be alone! You're not!"

Riko feels more tears drip down as she reaches forward. But she doesn't have the strength or willpower to strain like she usually does, not nearly enough to brush her fingertips with Chika's. And she knows Chika would've full-on jumped over to her if need be, but thankfully she suggests something else.

"Riko-chan! Come stay with me tonight!"

"E-Eh...?"

"I mean it! It's fine, so just come stay with me! I'll never be able to sleep knowing you're over there crying by yourself. Please, Riko-chan!"

Riko whimpers louder and hides her face in her hands. What did she ever do to deserve Chika...

"B-But... the dogs..."

"It's okay! I won't let you walk over by yourself! I'll come get you!"

"B-But it could be dangerous!"

"I'll bring Shiitake as my guard. I'll be fine. I'm coming over to get you right now, okay?"

And with this Chika runs back inside, leaving Riko in disbelief in her wake. She swallows hard a few times, gulping down the sobs threatening to bubble up before she realizes what this means.

Still trembling, she makes her way back inside and gathers a few things into a small bag: her phone, her house key, a few toiletries. Last of all she takes her pillow, which she clutches to her chest.

She turns off the lamp she'd kept on and slowly opens her door to the rest of the dark house. She makes her way down the stairs in her slippers, going one step at a time. She hasn't even reached the ground floor yet when she hears a knock.

"Riko-chan, it's me!"

The relief that floods through her is almost enough to make her collapse, but she fights the weakness in her knees as she runs to open the door. Chika is there with Shiitake sitting happily behind her. Riko ducks her face into her pillow.

"Oh thank goodness..."

"Riko-chan!" Chika throws both arms around her and pulls her in tight. Riko drops the pillow in favor of hugging her back.

"Thank you, Chika-chan..."

"I'm glad you texted me. I would've hated it if you'd spent the whole night alone like this."

Riko just sniffles again.

"Mm... Thank you..." Riko bends down to pick up her things, tucking her pillow under her arm. Chika reaches out and holds her hand.

"Don't worry, there aren't any wild dogs. If there were, Shiitake wouldn't be so relaxed!"

Riko peers over at the big fluffy dog who seems to be entirely at-ease. It makes her feel better.

When she's ready and the door is locked behind Riko, Chika leads her back toward her house, Shiitake flanking them as they make it across the couple of yards of distance without incident. Chika opens the door and lets the dog in, then gives a gentle tug to Riko's hand to coax her inside.

"There! You're okay, see?"

"S-Sorry for intruding..."

Riko steps out of her slippers, and Chika doesn't let go of her hand all the while. She leads her upstairs where Riko can assume her mother and sisters are all asleep in their rooms.

Chika brings her classmate to her own bedroom and turns on the lights. The familiar scenery makes Riko feel even more comfortable, the Love Live posters, the stuffed animals...

"Okay!" Chika says. "I'll go get our guest futon so just wait here!" She guides Riko onto her bed to have a seat and lets go of her hand before hurrying out.

Riko clings to her pillow once again, but she doesn't hear any more strange noises from outside. Just being in this familiar room, in a place that emanates Chika's energy, puts her at ease. A moment later her classmate reenters dragging a futon.

"Got it!"

Riko helps her lay it out on the floor beside the bed, then drops her pillow onto it. Chika pulls a spare blanket out from her closet and drapes it over the futon for her friend before standing back with an accomplished sigh.

"There! You should be all set now, Riko-chan! Do you want a glass of water or anything?"

"No, that's all right."

"Okay. Then try to get some sleep."

"Right." Riko watches Chika turn off the light and retreat to her bed, but before she can climb in Riko stops her. "U-Um, Chika-chan?"

"Hm? What's up?"

Blushing, Riko clutches at her pajama shirt and looks at the floor.

"Th-Thank you again... for doing this..."

Chika just smiles again and grabs both of her hands.

"Of course! Anything for you, Riko-chan!"

Riko nearly starts crying again. She can't count how many times Chika has done something selfless like this for her now. And it always seems to end with them holding hands like this.

Riko slides her hands more firmly into Chika's grasp, but a moment later she pulls free simply so she can throw them around her shoulders again.

"I'm so lucky... to have you, Chika-chan..."

Chika hums and hugs her back tightly.

"I'm lucky too." She feels Riko wouldn't have initiated this hug if she didn't still really need it, so Chika holds onto her for as long as Riko needs it, feeling the last of the trembles leave her friend's body. At last they let go and retreat to their respective futons.

"Night, Riko-chan."

"Goodnight, Chika-chan."

As Chika crawls into her bed, Riko lies down on the floor next to her. She isn't scared anymore, and when she pulls the blanket up over herself it's with a smile of her own, one Chika had given her.

She sighs and closes her eyes, trying to relax at long last.

But that's when her mind starts to wander again. She can't stop thinking about the house. Had she locked the door before she'd left? She knows she did, but she just can't stop fretting. And what if there really are wild dogs on the loose? She knows they can't get to her even if they tried, but that doesn't stop her from over-thinking to the point of paranoia once again.

She keeps tossing and turning, almost getting comfortable enough to fall asleep before needing to move again. She tries not to move too much or make too much noise for Chika's sake, pulling the blanket up over hear head and curling in on herself with a sigh.

But Chika had decided she wouldn't let herself fall asleep until Riko had, and she can tell for sure that her friend still hasn't gotten relaxed yet. So she inches forward to the edge of her bed and reaches down to where the pretty plumb-colored hair is pooling and touches her shoulder.

"Riko-chan?"

Her unexpected touch and voice startle Riko, who yanks the blankets down and turns to face her with a gasp. Chika immediately tries to sooth her.

"S-Sorry! It's just me!"

As Riko feels her heart drop back down into her chest she blinks tiredly up at her classmate.

"What's wrong, Chika-chan?"

"That's my line! You still can't fall asleep, huh?"

Riko guiltily hides her mouth behind the blanket.

"No... even though you've done so much for me... But don't worry, I'll fall asleep eventually. You should get some rest."

"I won't! I can't! Not if you can't." Chika sits up in defiance and crosses her arms in a stubborn display that nearly makes Riko crack a smile.

"It's okay, Chika-chan. Really."

"Mmm..." Chika grumbles for a moment, trying to think of something else she might be able to do to help. "What if I turned on a bit of music? Would that help?"

"I wouldn't want to disturb the rest of your family with that. I'm already intruding."

"Then come sleep next to me!"

The declaration makes Riko freeze.

"E-Eh?"

"Maybe it'll help if you've got someone right there next to you. It's usually nicer to sleep right next to someone in the same bed if you're having a bad night, right? So come on, it's fine!" Chika slides over closest to the wall and pats the empty space invitingly.

Riko isn't sure why, but her heart begins to do backflips. It isn't like it was before when she was frightened and alone in the house. It's different somehow, still nervous but almost in a nicer way.

"A... Are you sure? Is that really okay, Chika-chan?"

"Of course!" She opens both hands up invitingly and presents Riko with another sweet smile.

Riko clutches the blanket to her chest for a moment. She can feel herself trembling again, but it's also different than it was before.

Slowly she pushes herself up, letting the blanket fall softly onto the futon and pillow as she crawls out. She slips her hands up into Chika's waiting ones and feels the familiar fingers and palms wrapping around her own.

With a grin Chika coaxes her up and into the bed, pulling the blankets down a bit so Riko can slip her legs underneath. When she's already halfway settled, it really starts to sink in for Riko.

"A-Are you really sure this is all right, Chika-chan?"

"Positive! It might be a little cramped but I'll make sure you don't roll off."

Once they're both situated Chika lies down on her side facing Riko and invites her to do the same. Riko doesn't exactly know where to put her hands so she just clutches them to her throbbing chest.

But Chika doesn't seem fazed at all. With a giggle she pulls Riko in by the shoulders and wraps her up in a warm hug, pulling the blankets up over her back.

"See? Isn't this much nicer?"

Riko nearly forgets how to breathe. She can't comprehend why she's reacting like this, but it always seemed to happen when she was close to Chika. Whether they were just holding hands or hugging, her heart always began to race and her face always felt warmer.

But now everything's doubled. With Chika pressing so close like this, Riko's hands are crushed to her chest, so she has no choice but to unravel them. Slowly, nervously, she reaches out and slips them around Chika's torso.

Chika seems satisfied with this and squeezes her tighter. Riko yelps softly and buries her face into the side of her classmate's neck. Chika hums.

"Sorry. Is this okay?"

Riko can't remember how to speak properly.

"Y... Yes..."

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes..."

"Good! Now just try to relax, Riko-chan. Your heart is pounding _super_ fast so just take it easy! No wild dogs are gonna get in here, I promise."

Little does she know the dogs aren't what's making Riko like this anymore, and they've actually completely slipped her mind by this point. The only thing on Riko's mind right now is _her_.

Chika gets comfortable easily, resting her chin on top of Riko's head. Riko is completely enveloped by her scent and by her warmth. But she's so self-conscious now. She's breathing manually and half the time forgets how to, embarrassed now that Chika can feel everything. She buries her face in Chika's shirt and clings to her back, willing her frantic heart to slow down.

Chika holds onto her for a few minutes, trying to help Riko adjust, patting her back and shoulders to help ease away some of the tension. She can still feel Riko's pulse jumping against her neck though, so Chika starts on a bit of a plan B. She begins to hum the tune of the newest song she had planned, one that no one else has heard yet or knows the lyrics to.

As soon as her voice fills the air, Riko feels herself instantly relaxing, feels the tension draining from her body. Her grip on Chika's back looses into something more comfortable, and her heart and breathing gradually calm down.

Chika smiles to herself as she feels the improvements in Riko's condition and finishes her hum gleefully. After a beat of silence she asks, "Did you like it?"

Riko nods into her collar.

"Mm-hm."

"Great! Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

Riko makes another small, tired sound of confirmation. Her eyes are already closed and her conscious is fluttering softly like her heart. Chika can feel it and waits for Riko's breathing to deepen with sleep.

And in this moment, there could've been no greater victory for Chika, not even winning Love Live. She's so glad she's managed to get Riko to fall asleep on this night when she'd been so worried and scared.

Chika basks in her accomplishment and in the shared warmth pooling between their bodies. Riko's arms have loosened around her just a little bit, and Chika inches back a bit to ensure she'll be able to breathe.

At last she gives a big happy sigh of accomplishment, patting Riko's back softly and stroking through her hair a little. She leans in and plants a small kiss on Riko's temple for good measure.

"Sweet dreams, Riko-chan~"

Chika closes her eyes as well and falls asleep soon after.

And they both sleep better that night than they ever had before.

* * *

**A/N: A bit dramatic I know, but it had to be done. Chapter 2 will continue from here~**

**Please leave comments or kudos!**


	2. Ocean Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going right off the previous chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live Sunshine.

Chapter 2. Ocean Waves

When Riko wakes the next morning, she has absolutely no idea what to do with herself.

At first she thinks she's in her own room in her own house and she doesn't open her eyes right away. She simply basks in the warmth enveloping her and sighs happily into the pillow.

It's a moment later when she's able to recognize the pair of arms draped loosely around her shoulders when she remembers.

Gasping, her eyes fly open to find herself nuzzled into Chika's shirt, breathing in her scent that's like ocean air and freedom itself. Riko freezes as she feels her heart begin to speed up far too quickly for this early in the morning. Her own hands are still lazily clinging to Chika's clothes, and judging by the numbness in her right side she hasn't let go of her all night long.

She swallows, wondering what she should do. Peeking up at Chika's bedside table, she finds it's only 6AM and the sun is barely up yet. Maybe she should slip away and write her a thank-you note for now, then thank her again later in person. After all, she needs to get back to her own house to make sure everything is in order for when her mother comes back later today. Plus she'd like to shower and change clothes and eat at her leisure, and without imposing on the Takamis anymore than she already has.

With her mind made up, Riko carefully tries to pry herself away from her still-sleeping classmate.

But every minuscule movement seems to be too much, and she's worried she's going to end up waking her. Chika keeps making tired little noises and pulling Riko closer. Riko can feel the heat in her face again while her heart kicks into overdrive.

_Chika-chan, you're killing me!_

She tries again to slip free, but Chika doesn't let her go. In fact, she mumbles something that stops Riko immediately.

"Mm... Riko-chaaan..."

Her own name. Riko can't tell if she's conscious or not, and if she isn't then why is she saying her name?

She can't take it, so she simply ducks her face back into Chika's shirt and closes her eyes again. And she finds there's the perfect amount of space for her to tuck her head in beneath Chika's chin. So she rests her cheek against the front of her shoulder and lets the tension drain away in another sigh.

Maybe she'll have to stay here a while longer. And at this point, she's willing to accept that fate with open arms.

* * *

"Riko-chaaaaan~"

"Mmmn..."

This time when she opens her eyes, she finds a different scene. Chika has propped herself up on one elbow and is looking down at her with an amused cat-like smile, one hand pawing gently at Riko's hair.

The room is significantly brighter now, and Riko realizes she must have fallen back asleep. A pang of dread shoots through her as she jolts up into a sitting position with a gasp.

"Ch-Chika-chan!"

"Whoa, easy!" Chika giggles and reaches out to hold her friend's shoulders. "It's okay Riko-chan. I brought you over and you slept here last night, remember? Don't worry, we still have an hour before we have to leave for school."

With Chika talking and smiling so casually and cutely, Riko manages to slow her own panic.

"I... I see..."

"It's okay, Riko-chan. I figured you might wanna go back home first so I was sure to wake you."

"Thank you..."

"No problem! If you'd like you can even stay for breakfast!"

"R-Really? I think I've imposed too much already..."

"No way! You're totally welcome to stay!" Chika slips past her off the bed and stands up to stretch herself out, then offers Riko her hand. Riko shyly accepts as Chika pulls her to her feet in one swift motion, faster than she'd been expecting. Riko wobbles but Chika dives in quickly to steady her.

"Whoop, got'cha! You okay?"

"Yes..." Her eyes travel guiltily over the untouched futon on the floor from last night. "Let me clean this up."

"I'll help!"

Together the fold up the futon and make Chika's bed. Chika offers to bring the futon back to the room where they keep it in order to explain everything properly to her mother and sisters. And it sounds like no one is upset about Riko's staying over last night, but rather sympathetic to her situation and excited to have her for breakfast this morning.

So Riko gratefully accepts their offer and joins them while still in her pajamas, sitting next to Chika who helps explain everything.

After eating and thanking the Takamis at least twenty more times for their hospitality, Riko gathers her pillow and cosmetics bag from the night before, steps back into her slippers and heads for the door with Chika bounding after.

"You have a key to get back in, right?"

"Yes."

"And you'll be okay?" Chika asks with a hint of genuine concern in her eyes. Riko smiles.

"Yes. I'm not worried about wild dogs or intruders anymore."

"That's good!"

Chika lingers a moment longer and Riko does too. Riko really wants another hug, but she's far too embarrassed to ask for it, especially from Chika. So she just turns away and lets her hair hide her expression.

"Thank you again, Chika-chan. I don't know what I would've done without you..."

"It's okay!" Chika scurries around to her front again and beams up at her, taking both of Riko's hands in hers. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me, Riko-chan! I'll always be here for you!"

The words strike Riko through the heart, which has started to flutter again at the contact of their hands and the sparkle in Chika's eyes. She doesn't know what else to do other than repeat herself.

"Thank you..."

With a chuckle Chika wraps both arms around her and gives the exact thing Riko had been too nervous to ask for. She hugs her for a long moment, squeezing her tightly and with a gentle exuberance only Chika could ever possess. Riko makes sure to hug her back as much as she can to reciprocate.

A breeze flows in from the ocean and wreathes through their hair. When they finally let go they're both smiling.

"Riko-chan, when you're ready, come meet me and we can walk to school together!"

"Okay!"

And with this Riko takes her leave and hurries back home, knowing she'll be with Chika again in just a few moments.

* * *

After the night she'd had, Riko feared she wouldn't be able to focus during school that day.

But the restfulness she'd enjoyed with Chika must have outweighed the restlessness she'd suffered alone, because she finds herself with even more energy than usual. Even when the group gets together for practice she still has plenty of energy throughout their workouts and practice sessions.

Chika brings the song she's been working on - the one she'd hummed to Riko last night. Hearing that same tune again now makes Riko freeze up for a second, since it had sort of been their little secret last night.

Chika catches her eye and winks, and Riko looks away, attributing her speeding pulse to the previous dance routine and nothing more. She thinks she might be imagining things, but she feels that throughout the day and the practice session she and Chika have shared a few more glances and giggles than usual.

And by the time the day is over and they've said goodbye to You, they find themselves walking back home together as always. Riko isn't sure why but she feels compelled to say something now that they're alone again.

"I really like your new song, Chika-chan."

"You do? Thanks! It seemed to help you relax last night."

Riko feels her face heating up again, and it must be visibly noticeable too, because Chika quickly continues.

"Ahh sorry! Did I embarrass you?"

"Chika-chan..."

"Sorry! Forgive me!"

A dog barks somewhere nearby and Riko jolts. Chika smiles and reaches out to hold her hand again.

"Come on. Your mom's home now, right?"

"Yes."

Chika pulls her along and Riko tries to keep pace, struggling to allow her fingers to squeeze hers back.

When they reach Riko's house Chika lets her go, but not without another hug, one Riko didn't realize she needed so much until now. She thinks she's starting to get greedy in wanting more and more, but that doesn't stop her from hugging back.

Chika skips off to her own house while Riko knocks on her door and is relieved to find it open. Her mother's voice welcomes her home, the lights are on, and there's a delicious smell in the air as she goes inside. She tells her mother in vague detail about what happened last night and earns a hug from her as well.

After supper and homework, Riko showers and changes into her pajamas again, the same ones she'd worn last night. With a towel around her shoulders she walks back into her room and sighs as she takes a seat on her bed.

It feels so odd now. Some part of her almost wants to go back to Chika's room...

She shakes her head, feeling as her heart begins to flutter again.

"What am I thinking? Stupid Riko..."

She buries her face in her hands for a long moment, feeling the dampness of her hair seeping in past the towel and down through her back.

When she sits up again she finds her eyes traveling to the divider and Chika's room beyond. To her surprise, there are no lights on. It's only 7 o'clock though.

Puzzled, Riko stands and makes her way to her balcony. The evening air is chilly and she hugs herself.

"Chika-chan?"

But there's no response, not even the sounds of music playing. She's almost about to be worried for a second until her rational thoughts kick in.

If Chika isn't at home writing her music when she's just beginning to create a new song, there's only one other place she'll be.

The rumors about wild dogs briefly cross Riko's mind again, and she gulps. But it isn't fear for herself this time.

She rushes back inside and puts on her slippers, then grabs a blanket from her bed. She calls out to her mother than she'd forgotten to give Chika something and is going to return it.

But once she gets outside into the cool evening she doesn't head for Chika's house. Instead she goes straight to the beach, and it isn't long before she spots the familiar figure sitting out there in the sand.

There's a small bag next to her, likely filled with notebooks and her iPod to help as she's writing her lyrics. She always did enjoy the sights and smells and sounds of the ocean.

Riko smiles as she approaches her friend, slippers padding softly in the sand. But Chika seems so invested in scribbling in her notebook she doesn't notice Riko. Not wanting to startle her, Riko calls for her softly.

"Chika-chan. You're going to catch a cold out here."

"Uwah!" Chika jolts and drops her notes in the sand and whirls around all at once. "Riko-chan!"

"Sorry for startling you." She unfolds her blanket and drapes it across Chika's shoulders, then sits down beside her. "You're such a weirdo. You always come out here at night, but you never bring a blanket or wear a robe or anything. That's no good, Chika-chan."

"Sorry, sorry! But I didn't plan on staying out here long. I just wanted to get some peace and quiet and inspiration!"

Riko turns to her.

"Should I go?"

"Ahh, no no! That's not what I meant! You're not distracting me or anything, Riko-chan! In fact I'm glad you came. I always seem to work better when you're with me."

Riko blushes and turns her face away, looking out across the sparkling moonlit water.

"How is your progress coming along?"

"Great! I think I'm about halfway done. I just wanna work on it a little more tonight since we don't have school tomorrow."

A breeze slips between them. Riko tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I don't want to bother you. But I don't want to leave you alone out here either if there are wild dogs. So I'll stay here for a while, if that's okay."

"Of course! Thanks, Riko-chan!"

Chika's smile sends Riko's heart into turmoil all over again. She pulls her knees to her chest and hugs them in an effort to stifle her pulse.

Chika gets back to writing, humming and grinning all the while as she scribbles in her notebook. Just the little noises she makes put Riko at ease even more so than the rhythmic lapping of the waves.

Some irrational part of her mind truly is still worried about wild dogs, but she realizes now that isn't the real reason she's here. The real reason she's here is sitting right next to her.

Drawing in a deep breath, Riko rests her chin on her knees and closes her eyes. It isn't a very cold night, not even with the sea breeze blowing in, but the wetness of her hair still makes her shiver. When she glances over to Chika though, she's glad to see her snuggled up in the blanket Riko had brought for her, concentrating on her lyrics.

Riko loses track of time easily, occasionally opening or closing her eyes, all the while aware of Chika's presence beside her.

Eventually her legs and back begin to ache, so she changes her position. Using the towel as a pillow she lies down on her side and stretches herself out for a moment before inevitably curling in on herself a little. The sand is soft and yet firm beneath her makeshift pillow, providing plenty of support.

The ocean continues its soothing lullaby, and she can still hear Chika writing and mumbling to herself. She knows Chika will wake her if she falls asleep, so Riko closes her eyes for what she hopes will just be a moment or two...

* * *

Chika works on her song until she's satisfied. She went for a friendship theme after all, at least for the first half of it anyway. Halfway through it turns into a romance song, incorporating her two favorite genres. When she's finished at last she finally sits back and flops into the sand.

"Done~! I think it's a success!" She holds her notebook on her stomach and sighs happily. "Do you wanna read the lyrics, Riko-chan?"

But as she turns over onto her side, she finds Riko in much the same position, only her eyes are closed. She's breathing softly and slowly, so peacefully the sound of the breeze sweeps it away.

Chika sits up again and looks over her friend for a moment. She's wearing the same pajamas as last night, and other than the fact that they're on the beach and not in Chika's bed, it feels exactly the same.

The only other difference is that Chika can hear the tremors in her breath and see the little shivers that shake through her.

She knows they should be getting back to their houses now. But after putting her notebook and everything away into her bag she can't resist the urge to try something.

She removes the warm blanket from around herself and turns away from Riko to quietly shake it free of sand. Then she inches closer to her sleeping classmate and drapes the blanket over Riko gently. Thankfully she doesn't wake her up, as the pattern of her breathing never gets interrupted.

Chika smiles fondly down at the sight of her curled up in the sand in her pajamas all for the sake of keeping Chika herself company.

"Riko-chan, you're such a good girl."

She reaches down to stroke through her bangs a few times, finding them a little cold. Chika wants to let her rest for a few more minutes. She'll wake her up soon.

But... She looks really comfortable.

Chika stifles a loud yawn, feeling the grogginess coming for her. She decides to lie down beside Riko just for a moment.

The blanket is wide enough to cover both of them if she presses close, so she loops her arms around Riko's sides and nuzzles into her collar. Her clean fruity scent fills the air, and with the blanket over her back and Riko's warmth spreading across her front, Chika lets out a cozy sigh.

The ocean continues lapping at the shoreline and the breeze continues brushing over the sand. It's so nice and warm...

Chika closes her eyes – just for a minute – and hugs herself closer to Riko. She can feel her breathing softly, feel the way her side rises up and down beneath Chika's forearm - a pattern like the ocean waves - how her chest puffs out faintly with every breath to cushion her cheek.

Chika turns her face into the crook of her neck where she can feel the faint movement of Riko's pulse. Another few inches over and she can hear it, too.

It's very soft, even softer than the waves, even though Chika is closer to Riko than she is to the ocean.

Her heartbeat thumps gently and steadily, similar to how the waves sing, only with a bit of a quicker pace.

It's so relaxing. It's so nice. She can't stop listening...

As she'd realize a while later at sunrise, she closed her eyes for a _bit_ longer than just a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did last chapter involve them falling asleep together, you ask? Did this one also? Listen... There's a plot(?) coming I promise.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	3. Quiet Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course you can't just sleep out on the beach without proper shelter and not expect consequences!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live Sunsine!

Chapter 3. Quiet Moments

Chika always woke to the sounds of the ocean.

They just weren't usually so close.

She can hear the rush of the waves and the squawking of the seagulls and smell the salt and sand as if she were right there on the beach itself...

She doesn't open her eyes, merely attributing everything to a dream for the time being. She's so warm and comfortable, though her bed feels a little odd, but she hardly cares.

She clings to the source of warmth that's been settled beside her all night long, the one that smells like fresh fruity shampoo.

Some part of her barely-conscious mind recognizes Riko. Chika smiles giddily at the thought of being curled up next to her and inches closer.

_Even if it's just a dream... it's so nice..._

Over the push and pull of the wind and waves, Chika can hear the steady pattern of Riko's breathing fanning over her ear, soft and un-intrusive. Chika nuzzles into her collar and the crook of her shoulder, letting out a big sigh. Like this she can hear Riko's heartbeat, gentle and rhythmic like it had been all night long-

Or so she's expecting. But when she listens this time, Chika feels the pulse is a little different now. It sounds a little harder, a little quicker.

_I hope she's okay... Maybe this dream is trying to tell me I need to look out for her today even though we don't have school..._

That realization, the one that she doesn't have school today, makes Chika smile again.

She continues to indulge in her dream, hugging herself close to Riko and taking in her scent. Occasionally she lets one hand drop down into the sand to squish the grains.

If she knows her sleeping self, she knows she's probably just about to wake up to the sound of her alarm clock. She always seems to get woken up right at the nicest parts.

She waits and waits for the inevitable blaring, wondering which rush of water or rush of Riko's breath will be the last. But surprisingly her alarm never goes off.

_Huh... must've been really tired last night. I was up for a while writing those lyrics on the beach after all-_

Only now does it hit her. She can't remember going back to her house last night.

_Oh, man. Don't tell me..._

And for the first time all morning, she finally decides to confirm things.

She opens her eyes and finds herself looking at a light pink pajama top that isn't her own.

Long locks of deep red-chestnut hair curl down over Riko's shoulders and neck. Her eyes are still closed, but Chika knows now this definitely isn't a dream.

She blinks a few times, just to confirm that Riko isn't disappearing when she does. She just continues sleeping there in Chika's arms beneath the blanket she'd brought out for her last night. Chika groans.

_Crap. If our moms find out we'll be scolded._

But that isn't even her main concern right now.

Arms still looped around Riko's back, Chika can feel the difference in temperature from the rest of her body. With their chests pressed together Riko feels perfectly warm there, but her back is another story. Her hair is cool to the touch, even though it had been a fairly warm night beneath their shared blanket.

Chika can feel a dampness that's seeped all the way through Riko's pajama shirt, covering her entire back. Frowning, she's determined to keep her warm. So she hugs herself closer, tucking her head beneath Riko's chin.

Once again she can pick up on the beat of her heart, and once again finds it a bit unsettling. The soft steady pattern from last night had seemingly been replaced by something much harder and faster. She's breathing through her mouth a little heavily, and Chika fears it's already too late to prevent anything.

Heaving a sigh, Chika knows she has to wake Riko up now for her own good. Even though the sun is beginning to rise and fill the morning with warmth and bright light, the breeze is also picking up as well, and she knows the longer Riko is outside like this, the sicker she'll get.

So she enjoys one last moment cuddled up with her friend, savoring her warmth and touch for as long as possible.

Finally, Chika slips her arms away from Riko and sits up to stretch herself out, now folding all of the blanket over her friend. Looking at her now she really is breathing rather harshly. There are grains of sand all over her clothes and all through her hair. Chika reaches out and gently taps her shoulder.

"Riko-chan. Hey, Riko-chaaaan~"

She hears a soft groggy moan that's abruptly cut off by a bout of coughing. Chika winces.

Riko coughs herself awake, and before she's even had the chance to open her eyes there are already tears forming behind them. Chika helps her sit up, rubbing a hand over her back and patting firmly between her shoulders.

"Take it easy, deep breaths! Did you swallow a bunch of sand last night?"

"S-Sand-?" she rasps. "Ch-Chika-chan, what are you-" As she finally opens her eyes to take in her surroundings it all comes flooding back to her. "Oh, no! Ch-Chika-ch-ahhn-" She trails off coughing some more as Chika pats her back again.

"Y-Yeah. Looks like we kinda fell asleep here last night... Sorry. I think it's my bad."

After Riko's caught her breath and sniffled a few more times, she straightens up a little bit.

"No... I came out here to make sure you got back inside and I fell asleep first. I was careless. It's my fault."

"It's all right. I think we both just got too caught up in it. It was a really nice night wasn't it?"

"Yes..."

There's a moment of silence. Chika looks out across the sparkling water, now mixed gold and blue with sunlight and sky.

It's a petite sneeze from Riko that snaps her back to reality. When she looks to her Riko is clutching the blanket to her chest and she's started to shiver. Chika feels her stomach sink when she realizes how bad it is. She sidles close and puts her arm around her again, pulling Riko in and letting her lean against her.

"You okay, Riko-chan?"

"Yes... Just a little cold."

"But it's so warm..."

Riko says nothing back.

Chika carefully gathers her friend's hair and eases it out from beneath the blanket so it won't hit her back directly anymore, not that it'll do her much good anymore at this point. Chika can feel her trembling and she tries to combat it by rubbing up and down her side. Riko coughs again and her breath hitches, leaving her gasping a bit. Chika waits until she's calmed down a little bit before she decides it's time to get her back inside.

"Come on. I'll take you back to my house and you can text your mom and tell her what happened."

Riko tries to answer but has to swallow back another cough, so she just nods.

Chika reaches out to grab her bag from last night where all her notebooks and her iPod are. She shakes it free of sand and slings it across her shoulders. Then she dips herself forward, letting Riko wrap an arm across her shoulders. She slings her arm across Riko's back to her opposite side.

"Ready?"

When Riko nods again, Chika starts to stand up. Riko staggers beside her, but she stumbles almost instantly. Chika quickly adjusts and tries to support her weight, digging her bare feet into the sand to keep them both up. She can feel Riko clinging to her so tightly her nails are almost going through the fabric of her clothes, and she's panting hard.

"S-Sorry-" she gasps. "I'm just... a little dizzy..."

"It's okay."

Chika waits another moment until she thinks Riko will be able to move. She goes slowly, one step at a time, compensating for every sway and stumble on Riko's part. Riko keeps making pained little noises and gasping sharply, and each time it makes Chika's stomach twist more and more.

"Take it easy," she reminds her. "We don't have to rush. There's no school today."

"There isn't...?"

"Nope! Remember?"

"Oh. That's good."

"Right? So let's just take it easy today."

Step by step, Chika guides Riko back to the house. When they stagger inside they find Chika's mother and sisters confused and concerned as they begin asking a million questions. Chika tries to explain everything sheepishly as they scold her for her carelessness.

But as soon as Riko dips her head in sincere apology for the trouble she's caused them, the three older women soften up immediately and tell her it's fine.

Chika and Riko sit down in the living room area while Riko digs out her phone from her bag and dials her mother's number.

"I don't want her to know I got sick," she says. "She'll worry too much when it's nothing serious. I'll just apologize for not being home last night and tell her I'm hanging out with you today."

Technically none of it would be a lie. She just doesn't want to burden her mother.

Chika stays next to her as Riko talks on the phone, apologizing to her mother who seems understanding. Riko manages to make it through the conversation without sniffling or coughing, but right after she hangs up she lets out a high-pitched sneeze.

"Ahh... I feel so bad, Chika-chan..."

"Wh-What? You mean like you feel like you're gonna pass out o-or throw up?"

"No. Not like that. I mean..." Riko turns miserable golden eyes on her. "I lied to my mother so I wouldn't be a burden on her, and yet I'm just being a burden on you and your family instead..."

Chika's relieved to hear Riko isn't about to throw up. But she won't accept this either.

"Don't say that, Riko-chan!" She leans in and places her hands on either side of Riko's face. "You're not a burden on your mom or on any of us! We all love you!"

Riko gasps softly, and her eyes begin to water.

"Chika-chan..." She sniffles, and one by one a few tears dribble down.

Alarms flare in Chika's mind.

"W-Waaah! Riko-chan, d-don't cry!"

"Haaaah?" The reprimanding voice of her older sister Mito-nee makes Chika freeze. "What's this Chika? Making your sick friend cry? What the hell are you doing?"

"Th-That's not it! Sh-She just sneezed really hard, right Riko-chan?"

"Mm..." Riko nods and wipes her eyes, revealing a small smile that's made its way to her lips. Chika apologizes and gets her a tissue, then gives her a big hug.

The rest of the morning consists of a warm breakfast her mother and sisters prepare mainly for their guest. When it's all ready and everyone is seated at the kotatsu, Chika begins digging in right away.

But even in spite of her gracious hosts, Riko can't find the stomach for most of her food. She picks at the omelette and rice, but mostly just sticks to the cup of tea. In the end she hasn't even eaten half her plate.

"I'm sorry," she says, bowing her head to Chika's mother.

"It's quite all right. It's just good you managed to eat something!"

"That's right, that's right!" Chika chimes in. "Don't force yourself."

From there Chika helps clean the plates up, then brings Riko upstairs to the bathroom, insisting she shower, warm herself up, and get the last few grains of sand out of her hair. Riko thanks her, accepting a fresh change of clothes from her friend, and closes the bathroom door behind herself. Chika gives her one last instruction.

"If you need anything or start to feel dizzy, just call for me, okay?"

"I will."

With this, Chika goes back downstairs to retrieve Riko's pillow and her own things from last night to put back in her bedroom. Shiitake wanders in, but after some hugging and petting Chika turns the dog away. Even though Riko has gotten used to Shiitake now, Chika still doesn't want to stress her out today.

She folds the towel Riko had been wearing last night, as well as the blanket she'd brought for Chika and stacks everything into a neat pile, putting the little baggie with her phone and house key on top. She listens for a moment to make sure the shower is running down the hall and is glad that Riko hasn't indicated something's wrong.

So Chika pulls out her notebook and begins to read over her lyrics again, making minor adjustments here and there.

A few moments later the shower water shuts off. Chika puts everything down and gets to her feet, then heads down the hallway. Riko is just opening the door, dressed in the clean clothes Chika had leant her, with a towel around her shoulders just like she'd been last night. She blinks in surprise at Chika's arrival.

"Th-Thank you for letting me shower. It was nice and warm."

"Right? Hopefully that'll help beat the cold you got! But I know the steam and the heat from the shower can make you a little woozy, so I came over to make sure you were okay."

Riko smiles, but Chika feels there's no strength behind it.

"I'm fine."

"Well, either way I'm here, so I'll walk back with you." Reaching out, she rests her hand at the small of Riko's back and guides her back to the bedroom. They manage to make it without incident, and Chika has her sit on the bed once again. "You should take it easy here today so you'll be better as soon as possible!"

Puzzled, Riko tilts her head.

"Here?"

"Yeah! I said I'd take care of you today, right?"

Riko's face suddenly gets pinker.

"A-All day?" she coughs. "But you've already done so much for me already. Th-This is enough. I'll go back home now."

But before she can make a move to get up, Chika puts a hand on her shoulder.

"But then your mom will know for sure you're sick, right? You're still coughing and you can barely eat anything, plus your face is really red. I think it's better if you just rest here today for a while and get some of your strength back! My mom and sisters are going out today so I'll be all alone if you leave!" She makes a pleading face and lets her lip tremble.

Riko caves.

"Well... th-then I guess if you'll have me..."

"Yay!" Chika plops herself down onto the bed so she can throw her arms around Riko more easily. Riko's heart strikes harder again for more than one reason.

"Ch-Chika-chan, you shouldn't get too close to me. What if you catch my cold, too?"

"Hmmm?" Chika eases back and looks into her eyes. "Then that'd be for the better! I'll take your cold and kick its butt!" Giggling she pulls Riko into another, tighter hug.

And in spite of the chaos in her chest, Riko can't help but smile.

"You really are such a weirdo..." She lifts her arms and allows herself to indulge, returning the embrace more softly.

Chika stays close for a moment, feeling for herself how Riko's heart is still racing. She still feels really warm as well, more so than she thinks she should be, even after the shower.

A sudden bout of coughs bubbles up and Riko turns her face, trying to let them out into her own shoulder instead of Chika's. Chika feels her jolting rather hard from it and rubs up and down her back.

"Still coughing, huh? Hold on, lemme get you some water."

She draws back and jumps to her feet, then disappears out the door. While she's out she makes a few other quick stops after grabbing the water bottle. She pulls some fresh clothes for herself from the laundry and then hurries to the bathroom.

She doesn't shower for long, just for a minute to wash out her hair and rinse off, and as soon as she's changed she grabs the water bottle and the hair dryer as well, and brings it all back with her. She finds Riko sitting on her bed how she'd left her, though her eyelids had been starting to droop.

"Sorry for the wait!" Chika says. "Just wanted to freshen up a bit. Here." She hands Riko the water bottle, then crosses the room to plug in the hair dryer.

"Thank you, Chika-chan."

"Sure thing! Drink up!" Chika turns on the hair dryer and shakes herself off in the blast of warm air for a few minutes. When she's finished, she turns off the noise and heads back to Riko. She'd managed almost half the bottle and put it aside on the bedside table. Chika sits down next to her again. "Does your throat hurt at all?"

"A little," she confesses. "Just from all the coughing. But the water helped..." She trails off with her gaze falling into her lap. Chika scooches closer.

"Is there something else? Your stomach?"

Riko nods guiltily.

"I feel like I need to eat and throw up at the same time..."

"That's no good... Do you have a fever?"

"I can't really tell." Riko lifts a hand to her face. "It might just be from the shower, but I feel warm."

"Let me see."

Chika brushes Riko's hand away and rests the back of her hand across her forehead. Riko makes a small whimpering sound and stiffens up a little bit, but Chika's concentrating too hard to notice. She hums and grumbles for a minute before pulling her hand back.

"I can't tell either. Lemme try another way."

"Another...?"

"Yeah. Our hands can't detect the heat as well, so I'll use my forehead." She leans forward, intent on resting their heads together.

But to Riko it looks very different, something her poor heart can't handle right now. She yelps and clasps both hands to her mouth to hide the gasp. Chika pauses.

"Riko-chan? What's wrong?"

"I-It's fine," she manages from behind her hands. "I-I just don't want to breathe on you and get you sick too..."

"It'll just be for a second, it's fine!"

Chika rests a hand on her friend's shoulder to prevent her from falling back.

Riko squeezes her eyes shut and tries to remember how to breathe. She feels the soft contact of Chika's forehead bumping against hers and then lingering there as she tries to assess her temperature.

The stillness is unbearable with her so close like this, so Riko conjures up a cough just as an excuse to move a little. But it backfires and ends up causing a real coughing fit that she can't get control over. Chika draws back.

"Riko-chan, take it easy!"

It hurts to see her like this, hearing her voice cracked and breathless with the coughs. Chika can only pull her into another embrace and try to offer support that way. Riko jolts against her as Chika pats her back.

"Just take deeeep breaths, okay? Kinda like when you're singing, right? Find every chance you can to breathe."

Chika demonstrates and starts to hum her new song again. It's a calm soothing sound in contrast to Riko's coughing, but she thinks it'll help.

It takes a minute, but eventually Riko starts to get control of herself. The coughs taper off, leaving her gasping, but able to finally reclaim her breath. Chika stops humming and sighs in relief.

"There. You did it, Riko-chan." She runs her hands up and down her back, over the towel still hanging around her shoulders and through her wet hair. That reminds Chika of what she'd wanted to do, or else Riko will just get sick all over again for the same reasons.

To her dismay she can also feel Riko shaking a little bit, and it isn't just from the coughing fit. She's shivering from the inside out, not very hard, but still enough to make Chika worry.

She waits a minute longer until Riko's pulse and breathing have evened out, then sits back.

"Are you okay?"

Riko exhales a shaky breath.

"Yes..."

"Have a bit more water." Chika hands her the bottle again and gets up. She retrieves the hair dryer and plugs it into the outlet next to her bed this time. As Riko finishes sipping at the water she raises an eyebrow. Chika grins. "This is the best way to get your hair dry and keep you warm. I think you really might have a fever after all so we can't let it get any worse!"

When Riko's finished with her water Chika puts it aside and then pulls her legs up onto the bed. She positions herself behind her friend and helps her sit up straight, giving Chika access to her long pretty hair.

"I'll dry it for you so just relax, okay?"

"Okay..."

Chika turns on the hair dryer to its lowest setting and sets to work.

She kneels behind Riko and folds the towel over her lap so that any of the water droplets will fall there. Using her free hand to comb gently through Riko's hair, Chika dries it for her starting at the top and gradually works her way down.

As she expected, it takes at least double the amount of time it usually takes her to dry her own hair, and a lot more water drips down. But it's also satisfying in a way, because every drop that falls free is a little less cold Riko has to shiver off.

"Riko-chan! Let me know if it's too hot, okay?"

"It's fine. It feels so nice..."

"Good! Then close your eyes and enjoy it~!"

From behind, Chika can't see if Riko really closes her eyes or not, but she can definitely notice a change in her posture. Riko slouches a little bit in a relaxed manner as some of the tension drains away with the water. Chika smiles and gives a pleasant little hum.

"That's it. Just take it easy! Today's your day off, Riko-chan! I'll take good care of you!"

"Th-Thank you..."

Chika continues with her work of drying her friend's hair, padding through it gently with her free hand and trying to keep the wetness from making contact with Riko's back. She can feel Riko's weight beginning to slouch back a bit more as she leans into Chika's touch, letting out blissful little sighs here and there.

After a few minutes her hair is completely dry, so Chika shuts off the device and puts it back on the desk for the time being. She returns to the bed to find Riko struggling to keep her eyes open. Smiling, Chika stands up the pillows against the headboard and helps her lean back.

"How're you feeling?"

"A little better. I can't thank you enough, Chika-chan."

"You don't need to!"

Riko gives her a reassuring smile, but Chika can't help but notice just how pink her friend's face still is. She frowns and sits back down next to her, handing her the water bottle.

"Riko-chan, drink some more water. You still look really feverish."

The words seem to make Riko flush even harder, but she accepts the water nonetheless.

"R-Really? I don't think it's that bad..." She takes a sip of her drink to avoid eye contact. But Chika puts on a suspicious expression.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" She narrows her eyes and leans in close, a bit too close for Riko, who ends up choking a little.

"Y-Yes- I'm- fine..."

"Hmm..." Chika waits for her to finish her drink then takes the bottle back. Without warning she takes a drink of it herself. Riko brightens even redder.

"Ch-Chika-chan, don't! You're going to my cold and then you'll have a fever too!"

"Hah! So you admit you have one!"

"Eh? N-No, I mean..." Riko fumbles for words, but in the end her shoulders sag in defeat. Chika sighs, caps the water, puts it aside, and shakes her head.

"Riko-chan, Riko-chan. There's no use trying to hide it. So just let me help you!"

Riko slouches against the pillows and withers a sigh.

"I don't want to bother you..."

"You're not! You could never! I already told you that, right?" In her earnest Chika grabs both of Riko's hands and squeezes them. They also feel warmer than usual. Chika whimpers. "Riko-chan, you're too warm! Definitely too warm! Here." She turns one of Riko's hands palm-up and presses her index and middle finger to the inside of her wrist.

Riko blinks. "W-What are you doing...?"

"I'm gonna measure your pulse to see how bad your cold is. So just close your eyes and breathe for a minute so I can count."

Riko's face is about the color of her hair now.

"Ch-Chika-chan, I really don't think that's nec-"

"Nope! Sick people don't get to argue!"

"But-"

"I said nope!"

Riko knows she can't compete with her when she gets like this, so her only option is to comply.

Closing her eyes, she rests her weight back against the pillows and waits.

Chika gives a sharp nod of satisfaction before focusing on her task. She moves her fingers along Riko's arm for a second, trying to find the best spot to feel for her pulse. When she does she holds her fingers in place for a moment, feeling just how quickly it's fluttering. She frowns.

"Riko-chan, it's really fast."

"Y-You don't have to say it..."

"Just take a deep breath!"

"I'm trying..."

And even though Chika knows she's sick, she can't help but giggle at how cute Riko's blushing and pouting face is. Riko cracks an eye open expectantly.

"Well? Are you counting or not?"

"Oh, right! Okay." Chika looks to the alarm clock as the seconds count up, waiting for the next minute so she can begin.

It's probably the longest minute of Riko's entire life.

She closes her eyes and tries to calm down, but knowing that Chika is feeling for her pulse only makes it go faster than it had been already. She bites her lip.

_Why can't I calm down? It's just Chika-chan..._

But that's what makes her realize that it being Chika _is_ the issue here. She just tries to ignore her own heart and hopes she'll pass Chika's little test.

But on her end, Chika's having a hard time counting the beats. She takes a mental tally as she keeps her eye on the clock, waiting for it to reach the next full minute. When it's over she lets out a whistle.

"Wow... Riko-chan, what's a person's regular heartbeat supposed to be?"

"H-How should I know?" She peeks an eye open and pulls her hands to her chest at the height of her bashfulness.

Chika pulls out her cell phone. "Hold on, I'm gonna look it up... let's see... Uwah?!"

"Wh-What is it?"

"It says here a person's average resting heart rate is from 60 to 70 beats per minute..."

Riko sniffles.

"And... what's mine...?"

Chika gives her a smile that's half sheepish and half worried.

"S-Somewhere over 80..."

"Eh?!"

"You definitely have a really bad fever."

Both girls share a rather helpless look, but Chika quickly shakes herself out of it.

"Well, it's my fault you got sick since you came out to take of me last night. So I'm gonna take care of you today for sure!" With this she stands and marches to the door. "I'll be right back!"

She hurries down the hall to the bathroom once again, this time for a wash cloth. She runs it under cool water, rings it out, and then brings it back to her room.

She finds Riko still leaning back rather weakly against the pillows, and sweat has started to bead on her forehead, making her bangs stick. Chika gently wipes the cloth across her skin, first across her forehead, then down over her cheeks.

Riko closes her eyes in embarrassment, but the coolness of the wash cloth does wonders for her instantly. She lets out a long breath, one that's finally free of coughs, and whimpers softly.

Chika dabs the cloth down the sides of her neck and at the top of her collar before turning it over and laying it out across her forehead again.

"Just let it sit there for a while and soak in all the heat. Are you hungry or anything?"

Riko sighs, shaking her head.

"Not really."

"Even though you barely ate anything for breakfast? Be honest."

"I am," she says more seriously. "I'm not lying to you, Chika-chan."

Chika seems satisfied with her honesty now, if not her lack of appetite.

"Okay. Then you should just rest for a while. I'm not going anywhere today so I was just gonna stay here and work on the music anyway. I'll take care of you at the same time!"

"Are you sure? I can just go home. I'm sure my mother will-"

"Nope! You're my responsibility today, Riko-chan!" Chika grabs her hands again and squeezes them. Riko quickly accepts the terms before she can heat up again.

"A-All right. Just don't let me get in your way..."

"Impossible!" Chika lets go of her hands and retreats to her desk, grabbing her music notebooks and pens. She sits beside the bed and leans back against it, sending a grin up at Riko. Riko smiles back, adjusting the cloth on her forehead.

"Would you mind if I read something?"

"Not at all! Go ahead! Just say the name and I'll get it for you!"

So Riko timidly requests a book from the nearby shelf and Chika pops up to get it for her.

"Thank you, Chika-chan."

"No problem! I'm gonna put my ear buds in to listen to some music but if you need anything or you don't feel well then just tap my shoulder or something."

"All right."

So the two girls begin their solitary activities together.

Riko scans the pages of the book slowly, able to feel for herself just how sluggishly her mind is working. But somehow she feels Chika's bubbling energy is having a positive effect on her, even in spite of the fever. She feels that if she'd gone home to recover alone she would've felt much worse than she's feeling now.

Chika gets to work on her music, debating new lyrics and humming a little bit here and there as she goes. At one point she hears Riko coughing a bit again and retrieves the water bottle for her. Riko smiles weakly as she takes a sip.

"At this rate... I won't be able to sing for a few days... I keep losing my breath..."

"It's okay if you need to take a day off singing and workouts!" Chika declares. "What's most important is that you recover first! It's better to take a day off so you can get 100% better instead of pushing yourself and only being able to give 50%, right?"

Riko had been about to get disheartened, but Chika's words lift her spirits higher.

"You're right."

She takes another sip of the water, only to remember Chika had drank from it earlier. She gulps and feels her face heating up yet again.

"Riko-chan, you're looking pink again. Lemme re-wet the wash cloth." Chika stands, stretches, and takes the rag from her, then scurries to the bathroom and back in seconds. Once again she pads the cloth over Riko's forehead and cheeks for her.

Chika sits down on the bed with her again and takes Riko's hand, then measures her pulse again. She can already tell the beat has slowed a little since last time, and by the time the minute is up she's a bit more satisfied by the results.

"Thank goodness! Your heart rate is down to below 80 now! So just keep doing what you're doing, Riko-chan."

"But... I'm not doing anything."

"Exactly!"

So Riko does as her friend advises and continues to relax, reading her book and drinking from her water bottle as Chika focuses on her lyrics. Riko can hear the music from her earbuds faintly and always smiles whenever Chika ends up humming or singing out loud.

They both lose track of time for a while. At one point Chika goes downstairs to get some snacks and Riko actually finds the appetite to have some, to Chika's delight.

But it's not long after their little lunch when Riko realizes she can't stay focused on her book any longer. Her eyelids keep drooping and nothing's making sense, so she closes it and puts it aside. Chika notices the movement and pulls her ear buds out.

"Finished?"

"Mm..."

Chika puts her notebook down and turns her full attention on Riko.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm..."

"Still hungry? Do you want some more water?"

"That's all right."

Chika doesn't know what to do with herself. She still wants to help but she isn't sure how. But that's when Riko surprises her and actually makes a request of her own for the first time.

"Chika-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Riko pauses, fidgeting a little.

"Are... Are you still busy with your lyrics?"

"Hm? Not really. I've finished most of them so now I'm just listening to music and stuff. So don't worry about distracting me or anything like that! Whatever it is you need, just ask!"

Riko pauses again, removing the cloth from her forehead and placing it on the bedside table.

"Th-Then... do you think you could... sit with me...?"

"Huh?"

To clarify, Riko slides herself over on the bed to make room.

"I'm so tired... but I think I'll fall asleep more easily if... well... I-I mean- ahh..." Now that she's saying it she realizes just how embarrassing it is, and she wants to take it all back. "O-On second thought, never mind! You don't have to-"

"Of course I'll sit with you!" Chika literally jumps at the chance to fulfill Riko's request and at the chance to be next to her in general. She climbs into bed beside her right away, before Riko can protest.

"Ch-Chika-chan-"

"I get it! I think I fell asleep a lot quicker last night because you were next to me, Riko-chan! It's so much cozier with you!" A faint blush creeps across Chika's face this time, but Riko's is twice as bright.

"Eh... I-I-"

"If you're tired then you should rest! Here, lie down." Chika helps adjust the pillows and lies them flat on the bed, then coaxes Riko down as well. "You should lie on your back so you can breathe more easily. Want me to turn off the lights?"

"Th-That's okay..." Riko can feel her pulse picking up again and bites her lip. _This was a bad idea..._

"I think I'm gonna take a nap too," Chika says. "It's just that time of the afternoon, y'know?" She stretches out a bit and then sinks down next to her classmate. Riko yelps softly as Chika suddenly presses their foreheads together again. "Hmm, I don't think you feel as warm anymore, so hopefully your fever's gone down! I'm glad!"

Riko lets out a sigh of relief and closes her eyes, thinking that now they'll both try to nap.

But Chika shifts her position and slides a bit lower. Riko feels arms wrapping around her sides and stomach and she freezes.

"Ch-Chika-chan?"

"This morning we were like this," she says. She hugs Riko's back and presses herself to her collar. "I could already kinda tell your heart was really fast then. I just wanna make sure it's going back to normal."

Riko feels like she might pass out due to the heat of her embarrassment, not her fever. She hugs Chika tightly and buries her face into the pillow as Chika snuggles close and presses an ear to her chest.

Riko does her best to slow down her breathing and her heart, but she doesn't think it's working. It's a long moment of soft torment before she hears Chika giggle.

"It's still kinda fast, Riko-chan~"

"B-Because you keep teasing me..."

"Aw, are you embarrassed? You're so cute, Riko-chan!"

"Ch-Chika-chaaaaah-!" As soon as she feels Chika's fingers wiggling along her sides Riko shrieks. She tries to push herself away but it's no use.

Chika had the element of surprise on her side, so now that she's made the initial attack, Riko is already severely weakened with laughter. Chika shows no mercy and begins tickling her all over.

"Oooohh, so you're super ticklish, huh Riko-chan?"

"Ch-Chikaaaaa-chan! D-Don't-!"

"Sorry! Can't hear you!"

Riko can only laugh and squeal after that, unable to form words for protest. She can't help but thrash her legs a little, trying desperately to pry Chika off.

But Chika grew up with two older sisters, so she's a pro at tickle fighting.

She continues her attack, grinning and giggling at the sounds of Riko's beautiful laughter. She'd been so meek and tired all day, so it's nice to see her with a bit of vigor and to hear her melodic voice again.

But Chika only enjoys herself for a few moments, not wanting to overdue it. Riko's eyes are squeezed shut but there are still tears managing to wet her lashes as she lies there helplessly laughing.

"Ch-Chika-chan... p-please..."

"Hmm well, since you asked so nicely~" At last Chika relents. She stops tickling and moving her hands, but she doesn't relinquish her embrace on Riko entirely. She only loosens her hold a little bit to let her catch her breath, but Chika stays close, giggling mischievously as she snuggles up to her chest once again. "Oh wow, Riko-chan. Your heart's pounding even faster than before!"

"Ch... Chika-chan...?"

"Yeah?"

"...Shut up." She tries to sound annoyed, but the lingering smile and blush on her face, along with the fact that she doesn't have a mean bone in her body, result in Chika laughing again.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Chika nestles herself close again and behaves herself for once, letting Riko get her breath back. She stays quiet and listens to the lively beating of her heart, the hefty pattern of her breath. It takes Riko a moment to recover, but when she does she gets right to scolding her.

"Geez... Chika-chan, what was that for...?"

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself! You were just being so cute, Riko-chan!" She hears Riko's breath hitch again, and when Chika tries to look up at her she finds Riko has hidden her face in the pillow. Chika grins. "See? This is what I'm talking about!"

"B-Be quiet!"

"Haha!"

"Geez..." Riko gives one last long sigh that evens out her breath for good, and begrudgingly hugs Chika again. "Well... now I'm exhausted and I definitely need a nap."

"Perfect! My plan was a success then."

"So that was your plan?"

"Well sort of! That and I just wanted to tickle you."

"You are... such a weirdo." Riko is interrupted by a yawn and her eyelids begin to droop.

Chika helps flatten out the blankets and adjust the pillows after they'd been messed up in all the movement and helps Riko lie herself out into a more comfortable position on her back. Riko's chest deflates once again as her eyes flutter, struggling to stay open as she turns her face to look at her friend.

"I actually feel much better, now. It's only because of how well you took care of me today. Thank you, Chika-chan."

"You don't have to-"

"Let me finish!" Riko pouts a little, and Chika clams up while trying to swallow back another giggle. Riko gives her a half-stern, half-helpless look before continuing. "Not just for today... Thank you for last night as well. And the night before that. And really... thank you for everything else as well, Chika-chan. I don't think I've ever said it before, or if I did it wasn't enough times. I really mean it. Thank you."

And for one of those rare instances, Chika actually listens attentively and drinks in every heartfelt word. So many emotions fill her up in that moment, and the only possible way she can express them all properly is by throw herself at Riko with another hug.

"Riko-chan, I love you so much!"

Riko is unmoving beneath her for a moment, taking in the words. She'd said them to Chika before as well, and she wonders if the meaning has changed at all since then...

She shakes the thoughts away and moves her arms up to hug Chika in turn.

"I love you too, Chika-chan."

Riko can feel her heart backflip as she says it, and a little tremor runs through her.

But in spite of how she might have meant it, Chika doesn't seem to interpret it oddly. She just giggles again and pushes herself up a little, gazing down at Riko with eyes that sparkle like the pink ocean at sunset.

And for a split second Riko feels her heart stop. She doesn't know what she's expecting, what she thinks Chika might do in this moment, but she feels the need to close her eyes. So she does, concealing the color of the golden sun over that same pink ocean.

A strange moment hangs between them now, one both of them are perplexed and delighted by.

It is the kind of moment where both want something from themselves and from each other, but are unsure if those things coincide.

The kind of moment where they're dying to ask, but can't find the strength to.

The kind of moment where they want to take action, and yet do nothing at all.

Riko nearly forgets how to breathe again, and she can feel her lips quivering.

Chika's heart swells at the sight of her like this, more so than it usually does at the sight of her in any other situation. She leans forward until she can feel Riko's breath and the warmth of her body. She rests some of her weight over Riko's stomach very lightly, bracing most of it on her own elbows.

In the end, her lips brush over Riko's forehead and linger for several heartbeats.

Riko's breath hitches in the back of her throat.

It... isn't quite what she'd been expecting.

But it isn't something she _didn't_ hope for either.

Part of her feels rejected.

But the other part feels so so _happy_.

It's all over within a few seconds, before she can even begin to process everything. Chika eases away, voice unusually soft.

"You still have a bit of a fever," she murmurs. "Get some rest, Riko-chan."

Riko doesn't open her eyes. She can't, because she fears if she does she might start crying. For better or for worse, she doesn't know, and she isn't sure she wants to find out.

For a split second she thinks Chika is going to leave her alone on the bed, and a beat of pain strikes her heart. But it fades quickly when she senses Chika lying down beside her again, draping an arm lightly across her stomach and cuddling up into her side.

Riko spends several moments trying to remember how to breathe, trying to make sense of everything she's feeling – everything she's _been_ feeling towards Chika for quite some time now. She can't even remember when it had started, and part of her thinks it might even have been from the very beginning.

She isn't sure, but there's no use in thinking about it now. But she does dare to open one eye and turn slightly onto her side.

Chika has closed her eyes and curled up against Riko's shoulder with one arm around her and the other holding onto her shirt. She seems to already be asleep with her cheeks slightly pink and her lips curved upward.

As Riko turns herself she feels a tear slip down, and watches it land on Chika's hand.

She doesn't know what it means.

She doesn't know what to do.

She wants to kiss her back.

She wants to cry.

But she knows what she _doesn't_ want to do; she doesn't want to leave.

And Chika hadn't left her either.

So Riko curls her arm gently around Chika and inches closer to her, resting her chin above her head on the pillow. She bumps her lips softly against Chika's temple, mostly making contact with her hair so it's barely noticeable.

At last she closes her eyes, overcome with so many things to think about that she ends up thinking about nothing at all.

For the third time in a row now, sleep sweeps over Chika and Riko together, and they go side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You didn't think I would pass up doing a version of my trademark 'sick fic' for these two, did you? I feel I had to pick on Riko a bit and have her get sick and be tormented by her own feelings, while Chika is a bit more oblivious.
> 
> If you thought this chapter was stupidly, unnecessarily dramatic (for the sake of fluff), just you wait.
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	4. Rhythm Of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been so bad with updating this haha It's been done since I started posting chapter 1, I've just been so busy with work and life I keep forgetting to update. But never fear! More gay fluff is here!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live Sunshine.

Chapter 4. Rhythm Of The Heart

It's later in the afternoon when Chika wakes up from her nap with Riko. She can hear the voices of her family members as well as the TV on downstairs, and a glance at the clock tells her it's almost suppertime.

Riko is still asleep beside her, and from what Chika can determine her breathing is much more even than it had been last time. Her pallor seems healthier as well, and a quick check of her pulse shows that her passing fever is probably almost gone.

Relieved, Chika hugs her friend gently and nuzzles into her collar again.

It's then when she remembers what had happened earlier between them. Chika had kissed Riko's forehead in the end, but she can't deny a part of herself had wanted to kiss her elsewhere.

And that hadn't been the first time. She'd gotten the urge before, be it in her anxiousness or in excitement, she'd wanted to just throw her arms around Riko and kiss her full on the lips.

And it had always taken some self-control to stop herself, at least from kissing her.

But before... it had taken a _lot_ more self-control than usual.

Because she doesn't really know what she wants, or what Riko wants, or if it's even something they _should_ be wanting.

Either way, she can't think about it anymore now, because Riko starts to stir in her arms. Tired little nosies work their way up her throat and seem to get stuck. A couple small coughs come out and Chika quickly sits up to grab the water bottle with just a bit left in it. She softly rubs Riko's back for her to help rouse her.

"Riko-chan, Riko-chan! Take it easy." She hopes the coughs are just from waking up and not lingering symptoms of the fever and cold.

Riko pushes herself up wearily and rubs her eyes, running a hand through her bangs to keep them from clinging to her skin. She seems to remember where she is right away.

"Chika-chan..."

"Here, drink." Chika offers her the water and helps her sit up. Riko gratefully accepts and finishes the last of it with a sigh. Chika sits beside her nervously, like a puppy. "How are you feeling? Does your stomach still hurt? Does your head hurt? What about your fever?"

"It's all right, Chika-chan. I think it's mostly gone. I'm just a little groggy is all."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness."

A beat of silence comes between them, and both girls' minds jump back to what had happened – and what hadn't happened – earlier.

But they both know they can't let themselves think about it.

Not here. Not now.

A sudden growl from Riko's stomach begs for new conversation.

"Ah!" she squeaks. "S-Sorry-"

"Riko-chan, are you hungry? Do you have your appetite back now?"

"Maybe..."

"Then why don't you stay for dinner?" Chika offers with a bright smile as always.

But Riko shakes her head. And for some reason, it feels like a rejection to Chika. Her shoulders slump. But just before she can convince herself Riko doesn't want to stay because of what Chika had done earlier, Riko explains her reasoning.

"I've imposed far too much these past few days and nights here, Chika-chan. My mother is going to scold me. I can't possibly trouble you and your family any longer. And don't say it isn't any trouble!" she quips. "It's been nearly two whole days now!"

Chika still wants to argue anyway, but she understands what Riko is getting at. And a part of her is relieved that the reasons Riko is choosing not to stay have nothing to do with the kiss. So Chika counts her blessings and accepts.

"Okay. I guess it's better if you have dinner with your mom for a change huh?"

"Yes, I think she'd like that."

Both girls chuckle and naturally fall into their usual mannerisms with one another. Chika gets up first, then offers Riko her hand, ensuring she has her balance as she pulls her to her feet.

As Chika tidies up the bed, Riko collects her things from before, her blanket and her cosmetics bag. She promises to give Chika her clothes back as soon as she washes them at home.

The two girls go downstairs together where Riko bows deeply and thanks Chika's mother and sisters profusely for letting her intrude for so long, but they're all just happy to see she's feeling better. Chika walks her to the door where it's just before sunset outside.

"Make sure you go to bed early tonight," she advises. "And drink plenty of water. Even though tomorrow is Sunday we still have practice!"

"Yes, I know." Riko smiles sweetly. "Thank you again, Chika-chan. You've done so much for me these past few days. And even before that, too."

"You already said that!"

"I know. I just want you to know how I feel."

The words sound very different from how she'd meant them once they're out in the open. Riko had opened her arms for a goodbye hug, but now that she's said something so strange, she recoils.

"Th-Then I'll see you tomorrow, Chika-chan."

She turns to head down the steps. But before she can get very far, Chika hurries forward and pulls her into a hug anyway.

"Yeah," she mumbles. "See you tomorrow, Riko-chan."

And her embrace says it all.

That she doesn't care how Riko's words might've sounded, she just isn't going to let her go without a hug. That's something special they really only have with one another.

Riko manages to lift her hands and return the contact a little before Chika lets her go and sees her off with a wave.

Riko heads back to her house and greets her mother, explaining everything and reassuring her that she isn't sick.

As she eats dinner, showers, and gets ready for bed that evening, Riko's mind keeps straying back to Chika. More often than it usually does.

Once she's changed into her own pajamas, she puts the ones Chika had leant her in the wash and then dries them. She folds them up and puts them into a little baggie before retreating to her bedroom.

And after spending so much time across the balcony, it's almost strange for her to be back here now. She hasn't slept here in two whole nights.

She can see the lights on in Chika's room and hears music again. Riko opens the divider and steps out onto her balcony.

"Chika-chan! I have your clothes!"

In seconds, Chika pops her head out.

"Oh! Thanks!"

Riko takes aim and Chika opens her arms. It's a clean toss and a clean catch for some clean laundry. Once Chika has the bag she waves.

"Got it!"

"I've just washed and dried them."

"Thanks! How are you feeling? All better?"

"I think so."

"Yay! That's great, Riko-chan! You knocked that fever out in just a day!"

"It's only thanks to you."

"Aw, shucks~"

Riko chuckles. Their nightly antics are so cozy and familiar, it makes her forget about any awkwardness that might've formed between them before.

They talk for a little while longer before saying goodnight.

Only after she's turned the lights off and crawled into bed does Riko's mind start racing. She tries not to think about everything, tries not to consider what she might be feeling. It's too complicated, too painful and exciting at the same time. She just tries to close her eyes and get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

Riko's always enjoyed walking to or from school or dance practice with Chika. It was just one of the many advantages of having her best friend as her neighbor.

But this time, for the first time since before they'd really become friends, Riko is tense as she walks beside her on their way to practice.

It isn't because of anything Chika is doing; she's still her usual peppy self babbling a mile a minute about the choreography they'll be going over today.

Riko tries to acknowledge what she's saying, nodding and humming and offering brief comments here or there. But her mind is mostly somewhere else, on what had happened and not quite happened yesterday. Her head still feels a little fuzzy, and she can't tell if it's lingering aftereffects of the fever or something else.

Either way, as soon as they meet up with You and there's someone else to focus on, Riko feels a wave of relief come over her.

And when they finally reach the blacktop area of the park where the rest of Aquors is already waiting for them, Riko's sense of unease dissipates altogether. She greets her friends in turn with a smile, receiving waves or hugs from each of them.

Meanwhile, Chika presents the group with the fruits of her efforts, the finished lyrics and music of the newest song. The choreography is already in the works, and after everyone has stretched and jogged for their warm-up, it isn't long before they're lining up in their positions and practicing the steps.

Riko does her best to focus. She listens to the voice of whomever is counting the beats and tries to step in sync with the others.

Of course there are always a few blunders here or there from everyone when they're first beginning to learn a new dance. But even after half an hour and several solid run-throughs, Riko seems to be the only one messing up.

First she bumps into Yoshiko, then she gets out of line with Mari and Ruby, and then she ends up doing the wrong moves at the wrong time. And each time she throws herself forward in a bow of apology, promising to focus more the next time around.

And at first everyone is fine with the mistakes. It's a little unusual for Riko of all people to make so many, but they think nothing of it.

Only Chika is feeling a twinge of concern and suspicion. But she doesn't want to make a mountain out of a molehill or risk embarrassing Riko in front of the others, so she just keeps an eye on her quietly.

They try the same part once again, this time with Kanon counting the steps as she claps.

Riko fumbles to remember what she's supposed to do. Her chest feels tight but she knows it shouldn't because they've only been practicing for under an hour, and it usually takes her much longer than this to start showing signs of exhaustion.

She does her best to shake it off, but in only a few seconds she finds herself short of breath again. She has to look to her side and copy Hanamaru's steps, but it's clear she's not in-time with the others. Kanon stops clapping.

"Okay, stop! Riko-chan, you're still late on that part."

"Indeed," Dia comments, bringing a hand to her chin. "You've been awfully out of breath this morning. Are you all right?"

"Eh...?" Riko looks around to find all of her friends wearing worried expressions now. She quickly lifts her hands. "Y-Yes, I'm fine! I think I'm still just getting used to the motions."

"Are you sure?" Mari inquires. "I think you look a little pale."

"Agreed," Yoshiko nods. "She is paler than the forsaken heart of the Fallen Angel."

"Yoshiko-chan," Hanamaru cuts in. "I thought the Fallen Angel's heart was a black hole."

"It's Yohane!"

"In any case," Dia sighs. "Shall we take a break?"

"I think so," Kanon agrees. "All right everyone, 5-minute break. Riko-chan, go drink some water, okay?"

"I... okay..."

Defeated, Riko retreats to the shade where everyone had placed their water bottles. The others take their drinks back to the blacktop and continue talking, but Riko separates herself. She sits in the grass and pulls her knees to her chest, sighing as she looks down at the water bottle as if it can give her answers.

"What am I doing...?"

"Riko-chan!"

She looks up to spot Chika rushing over to her now. Riko's chest tightens again but she plasters on a smile.

"Hi, Chika-chan."

Chika picks up her own water bottle and takes a drink before sitting down beside her friend. She makes sure she's close enough to press her shoulder against Riko's. Almost instantly she feels Riko's weight sagging against her.

"Are you okay, Riko-chan? You seemed really out of it."

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

"But that's what makes me worry the most!" Chika turns to give her a stern look. "We've only been practicing for a little while and you're already so out of breath. That's not like you, Riko-chan. Are you still sick?"

"Shh!" Riko waves her hand up and down. "Don't say it so loudly. If everyone else finds out about that they'll make me go home for sure."

"Is it that bad? Should we make you go home?"

"That's not what I meant." Riko opens her water and takes a sip, knowing it will make Chika feel better. "I don't want to miss our first practice of your new song, Chika-chan. I'm okay."

Chika makes a conflicted groaning sound and takes another drink.

"Okay. But if you don't feel well, you've gotta tell us, Riko-chan."

"I feel fine." To prove it Riko stands up first and offers her hand. "Let's go back."

Chika hesitates for a moment, not sure if she likes how much Riko is sweating already from so little activity. But she doesn't want to upset her.

So she accepts her hand and jumps up, looping her arm through Riko's before strolling back toward the others. Chika catches the gazes of the three seniors who all seem to know for a fact that something is off. But she gives them a smile and a nod.

"All right!" Dia calls out. "Time to get back to work, ladies!"

So they all line up again and begin their steps. Riko finds she's keeping up better this time and attributes it to the break she'd been granted. She makes it through the movements while keeping pace with the others, controlling her breathing like she normally does.

She catches Chika's eye more than once, flattered that she keeps checking up on her, but trying to show it isn't necessary.

Finally Riko gets herself back into the swing of things. She always enjoys practicing since it means she gets to be with her friends, and she doesn't dislike the exercise either. Sometimes the bit of exhaustion works as a fuel for more energy, almost like a benchmark stone to surpass to continue on with the challenge.

As she listens to Kanon's counting Riko finds herself smiling like everyone else is. She hardly notices the heat coating her skin because it just feels normal as they're going through the movements. The air passing between them as they move cools her off a little, and she truly thinks she's overcome whatever setback had been pulling her back earlier.

But it doesn't last.

It isn't long before nearly all of Riko's energy suddenly depletes itself without warning.

It's during such a simple part, just a few side-steps and a twirl, but it feels like someone's just knocked her legs out from under her. She yelps as she crashes into Yoshiko again, and the whole world spirals. There's a chorus of gasps and cries of her name, and she can feel several people suddenly grabbing onto her back and arms to keep her up.

"What happened?"

"R-Riko-chan?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Riko-chan!" Chika cries out for her loudest of all, and when Riko blinks she finds Chika is the one supporting most of her weight. Her eyes are wide and trembling with concern. "Riko-chan? What happened?"

But Riko can only shake her head. She can't catch her breath at all, and her heart is suddenly hammering. Everything feels hot, including a sharp sting behind her eyes.

"I... I'm sorry... I-I think I need a break..."

The others can't agree quickly enough.

"Of course!"

"Chika-chan, please take her to the restroom and cool her down."

"O-Okay."

Chika grabs a water bottle for her friend and tucks it under her arm, then leans forward and pulls Riko's arm across her shoulders. She guides her off into the shade toward a little building at the edge of the blacktop.

Riko is shaking and gasping, and it feels even worse than the last time Chika had seen her like this. She has to use all of her strength to keep Riko on her swaying feet and prevent her from collapsing before they make it to the little bench outside the building. Chika eases her down and sits beside her for a moment, having her lean back, ensuring she won't fall.

"Riko-chan, drink some more." She hands her the bottle and gets up. "I'll be right back, okay?"

With this she hurries into the bathroom, yanks off some paper towels and runs them under cold water. She comes back out to find Riko coughing over her drink just like yesterday.

Chika wrings the paper towels out and lets the water drip onto her friend's head, then wipes across her forehead just as she'd done before. Riko is still panting hard, and she has a hand pressed tightly over her chest. When Chika rests her hand on her side, she can feel her heart pounding rapidly. She's at a loss, and her voice tumbles out in sobs now.

"Riko-chan... Riko-chan..."

And it takes Riko a moment to get her bearings and her breath back. But as soon as she realizes that Chika is crying she lifts her face in panic.

"Ch-Chika-chan?"

"You dummy!" Chika raises her voice like Riko's never quite heard it before. She's heard her yell in frustration or passion about being a school idol or about their competitions. But she's never raised her voice _at_ Riko before.

Riko's heart jolts again, and it's not long before her own tears are spilling over too.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I wasn't trying to hide anything from you, Chika-chan... Honest. I just... I really thought I was okay... I really thought I felt fine..." She pulls the paper towel off her forehead and buries her face into it. "I-I'm sorry. P-Please don't be mad-"

Her voice tapers of in a mixture of hiccups and coughs. Knowing that Chika is mad at her makes her feel worse than the fever ever could have. She feels so wretched, like she's betrayed her somehow. She feels sick in a worse way. She's scared Chika will really reject her this time.

But it seems Chika realizes she'd gone too far. She hadn't meant to sound angry, but she guesses that's the only thing Riko could hear from her right now when she's feeling so guilty.

"R-Riko-chan, no... d-don't cry. I-I didn't mean..." She breaks off, pulling Riko into her arms tightly, trying to convey what she can't put into words. "I'm not mad. I was just _worried_. Watching you collapse like that... it was scary." She tightens her hold on her friend's shoulders, sniffling. "I'm sorry. I knew you still weren't feeling well and I had you come to practice today anyway. It's my fault."

Riko's greatest relief is knowing that Chika isn't mad at her. She slumps against her friend, sobbing hard into Chika's shoulder.

"N-No... it's not your fault, Chika-chan... I'm the one who's sorry... I didn't mean to upset you..."

"It's okay. The most important thing is that you're all right, Riko-chan."

Chika brushes her cheek softly against hers, feeling the wetness of Riko's tears transfer onto her face. She curls her fingers into her shirt and holds her close. She can still feel her trembling, and her heart is still thumping too.

"Riko-chan, I think I should take you back home for today." Chika tries to ease herself back. But a sudden gasp from Riko stops her.

"No!" Riko squeezes harder to Chika's shoulders, preventing her from pulling away. Baffled, Chika freezes.

"Riko-chan? What's the matter?"

"S-Sorry..." Riko hides her face in her friend's shoulder again. "I-I just... I'm not sure I can look at you properly right now..."

"Huh?" Chika lets her hand slip down Riko's side in a soothing motion. "What do you mean?" She gets the feeling this suddenly has nothing to do with the fever.

Riko ducks further into the side of Chika's neck, refusing to show her face.

"I just mean... all of this... I don't know what to do, Chika-chan... I just don't know..."

Chika feels something flare up inside her chest, and she isn't sure what it is. Actually, she thinks she might know, but she isn't sure if she wants to.

She pauses, thinking through her words before choosing them carefully.

"Riko-chan... Please tell me what you mean. You can be honest. I'm your friend, remember?" She tries to ease back again to see her face, but Riko won't show herself.

"Th-That's just it-" Her breath hitches and she ends up hiccuping several times.

Chika whimpers and rubs her back for her. Hearing Riko like this is killing her, but she needs to know what this is about. She braces herself for the truth, even if she isn't sure what it's going to be about, or if it will be something she wants to hear. But she wants to hear it from Riko and she swears to do her best to accept whatever the answer is.

After a moment, Riko composes herself enough to speak, but still not enough to look up.

"That's just it, Chika-chan... You're my friend... my _best_ friend, but... lately... I'm just not sure if that's what I want..."

Once the words are out, she realizes they sound hurtful. With a gasp Riko straightens up, forgetting her misgivings in a heartbeat as she looks Chika directly in the eye, her own filled with tears.

"B-But that's not what I mean! I-I'm so grateful to have you as a friend, Chika-chan! As my best friend and my neighbor! But lately I just... I don't know why I keep feeling these things. And it's only around you... just you, Chika-chan..."

She can't continue. She's crying too hard and she can barely keep her eyes open.

Hearing her like this is making Chika want to cry harder as well, but she knows that will accomplish nothing. She needs to be absolutely sure she's interpreting things correctly, because if she messes this up, she could end up hurting Riko in the worst way possible.

If she can just be sure...

If she can just be absolutely certain of Riko's feelings for her, Chika knows she'll be able to do something about it.

So Chika tries again to ease back, still letting Riko hide, but wanting to see as much of her as she can.

"Riko-chan... what kind of things are you feeling because of me? Is it... Is it something bad...?"

"N-No!" In her urgency to quell Chika's fears, Riko straightens herself up and lifts her face, turning her watering golden eyes up to her. She shakes her head and more tears dribble down. "Th-That's not it, Chika-chan... None of it feels bad. It's just so _confusing_..."

Chika pats her shoulder for her in a supportive way, offering a tiny smile.

"Confusing how? Can you... explain it as best you can?"

Riko ducks her face into her shoulder to wipe her eyes and draws in a shaky breath.

"Well... E-Ever since the day we met, you've always... made me feel something I'd never felt before. It was like there was suddenly this light guiding my path. My heart would always jump with excitement whenever I was with you, and you always made me feel so happy..."

Chika's smile widens as she listens, but the way Riko trails off worries her.

"Do I... not make you feel happy anymore...?"

"No!" Riko almost shrieks, her eyes ridden with panic. "Th-That's not what I mean, Chika-chan... That's not what I mean at all... It's just the opposite."

She loses herself to the sobs again, and Chika pulls her back into her arms. She knows it's her own fault she's crying like this for trying to guess Riko's feelings. Chika's scared too, scared she might not be in a position to be Riko's friend anymore, let alone anything more than that.

But judging by her passionate reaction and just her sweet gentle nature in general, Chika realizes she was being foolish for ever thinking Riko could dislike her. As her best friend she should trust her more than that.

For a silent apology, Chika hugs her tighter, urging Riko to continue. When she does, she picks up where she'd last left off.

"It's not that you don't make me feel happy anymore, Chika-chan. It's the exact opposite. Lately you've been making me feel... happier than ever. More and more... My heart would race just because I could talk to you or hold your hand. I started to get nervous for some reason, but I didn't want to upset you...

"So I tried to hide it and be normal, but... then yesterday... in your room, I... I wanted something... Something I shouldn't want... from you..."

The more she confesses now the more she cries, and the more difficult it is for her to speak, but she keeps going.

"I-I don't know... h-how it happened or when... o-or if I should even be... feeling this way when I'm not sure how _you_ feel... b-but I... I can't help it and I can't stop these feelings anymore, Chika-chan... and when I realized I was in love with you it was already too late-"

Chika doesn't need to hear anymore, and she certainly doesn't need to let Riko continue floundering in all of these painful puzzling emotions.

So she stops her – gently – in a way she's sure she can use now.

Chika kisses her lips softly, muffling whatever guilty words Riko was planning on saying next. She can feel her jolt and tense up, feel the way her breath hitches and a small whimper trembles on her lips.

Chika maintains a firm embrace on her sides, not hard enough to force her to stay, but not soft enough to let her think Chika isn't entirely certain about this now. Chika would only do this if she was one hundred percent sure it's what Riko wants, which is why she asked her for confirmation of her feelings.

Feelings Chika had realized a while ago that she herself reciprocated.

And the truth is she'd been too scared to say anything about it, the same fear Riko had suffered; the fear of hurting the other person.

But now that she knows the feeling is mutual, it's only in Chika's nature to dive in headfirst.

Her hand resting on Riko's side can feel the speed of her pulse now as the reality sinks in for her friend. Chika knows it was unfair of her to act before Riko was finished speaking, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to have to keep seeing Riko so hurt a second longer than she had to.

The kiss now only lasts for a few seconds, but it feels like hours. Chika only pulls away because she feels Riko has stopped breathing.

When she next opens her eyes and looks up, she finds Riko frozen, both eyes wide and still brimming with tears. Her lips are still parted slightly, but her voice is so small Chika barely hears it.

"Chika...chan..."

And all at once Chika feels she's done something terribly wrong. The dread of kissing Riko when she might not have been ready or wanting of it hits Chika in the chest like a truck, and she instantly feels a gripping nausea. She'd been so sure it was all right, but she'd acted on her own without really knowing Riko's position on it. And now she might've hurt her-

"Chika-chan..."

The tears overflow, passing Riko's trembling lips on the way down as she throws herself forward into Chika's arms, wailing twice as hard as before. Chika hastily catches her and pulls her close, but the panic is still swelling inside her chest.

"R-Riko-chan? Are you okay? I-I'm so sorry... I... I didn't-"

"Dummy!" It's the only word Riko can manage to blurt out in between sobs and hiccups. Chika is almost about to interpret it the wrong way before Riko clarifies in a soft, quivering voice:

"I wish... you'd done that sooner..."

The words finish with the tiniest giggle, a little trill of excitement and elation.

And the second Chika realizes she hadn't done the wrong thing, she allows herself to smile again. In her glee she pulls Riko across her lap and squeezes her back as tightly as she can, crying and sighing into her shoulder.

"Riko-chan... I'm sorry. I didn't know if... if it was what you wanted, but I... I felt like it was okay. I should have made absolutely sure first, but-"

This time it's Riko who cuts her off with a kiss. Riko pulls back and leans in so quickly, with a kiss full of such life and fervor it almost puts Chika's to shame.

Riko's heart is beating so hard and so quickly Chika can feel it more clearly than her own. But she can tell it's different from when she'd had the fever. It doesn't feel quite so stifled or straining anymore. It doesn't seem like it's painful. Rather, Chika believes it feels like a song, singing all of the feelings and emotions Riko can't put into words right now because her lips are occupied.

So she lets her heart sing a rhythm instead, and Chika listens.

She lets it soak into her soul and dance around her own heart, until their pulses overlap and sing as one.

Riko eases back, and Chika wishes she hadn't, but she understands they both need to catch their breath.

And when she next looks up into those sparkling eyes like golden sunset over the ocean, Chika feels something warm and wonderful stir in her chest. There's a blush painting Riko's cheeks, one that's light and healthy now, and had likely chased away the remnants of her sickness.

This is a new fever, and a much better one. One Chika can share with her.

Once they've both managed to compose themselves a little, Riko lets out a sigh and rests her forehead against hers.

"Thank goodness," she murmurs. "I was so scared, Chika-chan. I was so scared I might hurt you..."

"Me too." Chika loops both arms around Riko's waist and interlocks her fingers at the small of her back. "I couldn't bear to see you like that, Riko-chan. You were in so much pain..."

"It couldn't have been easy for you either," Riko says. "Now that I know you felt the same way..."

"I just didn't want to mess anything up..."

"Me, either..."

Another beat of silence. Riko wraps her arms around Chika's shoulders and shifts herself down until their noses are brushing.

"But I'm so glad, Chika-chan. I'm so glad you feel the same way. I can't even put it into words how _happy_ I am. My heart feels like it's going to overflow!"

"That's exactly how it feels!" Chika agrees. "But you know, I think we found out one good way to express that, right?" She brushes her nose against Riko's cheek affectionately, and feels Riko nudge her back, giggling.

"You're right."

Their eyes meet, and this time they initiate the kiss together. It sends thrills through each of them, makes both their hearts swirl with excitement.

By now the tears have mostly stopped, but whatever ones that manage to slip free are for joy, and nothing else.

Another moment that seems to last forever comes and goes as the two girls part for breath, smiling and giggling and blushing.

"Riko-chan!"

"Chika-chan!"

They laugh and hug each other again, channeling this excitement however they can.

That's when they're made to remember they actually had come here today for the sake of practicing. Mari and Kanon are making their way over now, and Chika sees them before they call out her name.

"Heeey, Chika-chan!"

"How's Riko-chan doing?"

"Crap!" Chika stiffens sheepishly. "W-We're supposed to be practicing."

"Oh no," Riko whimpers. "Th-This is bad! I-I can't face them like this, Chika-chan! My face is all red and my heart won't calm down-"

"I-It's okay! Just close your eyes and stay like that. I'll handle it." She still has Riko across her lap in a hug, but to the others it looks like she'd fallen asleep on Chika's shoulder, so that's what Chika goes with. As the seniors get closer she can see the concern in their eyes as they look Riko over.

"Is she asleep?"

"She must be really sick."

"Y-Yeah," Chika agrees. "She did have a fever yesterday. We thought it had gone away so that's why we came to practice today, but it seems she's still sick. I was gonna let her rest for a few more minutes and then take her home."

"That's probably for the best," Kanon agrees. "If she's just trying to practice like this she'll only get worse."

"Yeah," Chika nods. "Sorry we're gonna miss the rest of practice. We'll make it up later this week."

"It's fine," Mari assures. "Just take care of Riko-chan and make sure she gets better. That's the most important thing."

"Right. I will."

The two older girls wave before heading back to the others. Chika waits until they're out of earshot.

"There. I feel bad about missing, but I think it's best I take you back home anyway." She feels Riko press closer and give a nod.

"Yeah... I don't think I would've been able to concentrate at all..."

"Do you still feel sick?"

"N-No. Not because of that..."

Chika grins.

"Well then if it's my fault you won't be able to concentrate I'll have to take full responsibility for you, Riko-chan!"

"E-Eh?"

Before she can comprehend what's happening, she feels Chika's arms around her shoulders and beneath her knees. With a grunt Chika gets to her feet, holding Riko princess-style. Riko shrieks and clings to her shoulders.

"Ch-Chika-chan!"

"Don't worry! All those exercises helped build up my muscles! Plus you're not heavy at all, Riko-chan!"

"Y-You don't have to! I-I can walk by myself!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! If you carried me like this all the way back I don't think my heart would ever be able to recover from it!"

"Okay, okay. Riko-chan, you're so cute~!"

"D-Don't say that. I won't be able to stand..."

Chika laughs and lets her down on her own two feet, but makes sure to keep an arm around her for support. Riko's face has gone bright pink once again, but there's a new energy around her that had never quite been present before.

Chika can feel it in herself as well, this exciting bubbly sensation wafting all around her, fueling Riko's emotions and getting some back from her as well.

Their hands come together softly, fingers curling and interlocking with a gentle squeeze as they begin to walk.

Chika feels like there's still so much she wants to say to Riko, and judging by the look in her friend's eyes there's a lot Riko wants to say to her too.

But when their gazes meet, both girls discover they can't find the words just yet.

They just smile instead, and for now that's all they really need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally~ It was such a relief to finally write them get through that final push. There'll be one last quick chapter to wrap things up!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


	5. The Song Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well to the one person reading this... thanks! I loved writing it for sure!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live Sunshine!

Chapter 5. The Song Inside

Chika and Riko walk all the way home hand-in-hand, stealing coy glances at one another that always result in giggles and blushes.

They talk a little bit about how exciting this is, about how long ago they each thought they might've been feeling something more than friendship.

"I think," Chika is saying. "It could've been when I first saw you about to dive into the freeze ocean in April!"

"Eh? Ch-Chika-chan that's way too early! That means it was love at first sight!"

"I think it was! You're so pretty, Riko-chan! Ah, but of course that's not the only reason I realized I like you. There's so much more to it than that."

"Really?" Riko tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Like what?"

"Hmm, well like how passionate you are about your music, whether it's piano or being a school idol. You always give it your all and you're really amazing! Plus, your fear of dogs is really cute."

"D-Don't mention that!"

"See? Look how cute~!" Chika laughs and leans in to peck her cheek for what must be the dozenth time on their walk back. Ever since the kisses on the lips back at the park, she's been particularly gung-ho about flaunting the fact that she can kiss Riko at will now. And every kiss just makes Riko blush harder and harder.

"Geez, Chika-chan. No wonder my fever hasn't completely gone away yet..."

"Don't worry! I'll keep taking care of you until it does." She squeezes Riko's hand a little harder as they continue down the sidewalk. "So what about you, Riko-chan? When did you realize you... liked me?"

It's her turn to blush now. Riko looks ahead and hums softly, contemplating.

"I'm not sure if I know the exact answer myself. I don't think there was any specific moment. I think it was a lot of moments all spread out. I started to like you more and more each day and I didn't understand it because it was so gradual. That's why I was so confused yesterday when you..." She glances down at her shoes and gives another squeeze to Chika's hand. Chika steps a little closer until their shoulders brush.

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. I don't know what I was thinking or how you felt, or even how _I_ felt for sure. But I knew I didn't want to do anything if it could hurt you. But I guess... not doing it still hurt you anyway, right...?"

"N-No!" Riko stops and quickly turns Chika to look her in the eye. "I-I mean... at the time I was a little... disappointed, I guess? But it's not like I would've wanted to jeopardize our friendship! And now... to know you just didn't kiss me then because you didn't want to hurt me..."

Tears start brimming up in her eyes suddenly, and Chika panics.

"R-Riko-chan?!"

"It's okay... I'm just... I'm so happy to hear that... you're so kind, Chika-chan. You're always putting everyone else first and yourself second... I'm so lucky..." She lifts her free hand to wipe her face, chuckling softly. Chika smiles, reaching both arms around her in another hug.

"I'm really glad things turned out the way they did... Even though we both got hurt a little, look at the outcome now! This is so amazing!"

"Yeah. I'm so glad, too!"

Riko stops crying before long and plants a gentle kiss on Chika's forehead. Chika returns by boldly kissing her lips again. Riko squeaks and puts a finger to her lips.

Chika frowns.

"S-Sorry. I should be asking first."

"N-No! It's okay! I'm still getting used to it, but... I really like it."

They share a giggle and continue on their way home.

But upon seeing their houses in the distance, both girls come to the realization they don't want to go face their families just yet.

Of course they aren't going to go around telling everyone the news right off the bat, so they both need a little time to get things sorted.

It's only a simple shared glance and a nod before they wordlessly decide on their sandy destination on the shoreline.

The beach holds so many important memories for them in particular. They'd first met each other on the docks, and have had countless conversations on the beach since then, be it day or night. It just feels like _their_ spot, and so it only feels natural to go there now.

The sun is still high in the sky, making the day hazy with heat. But thankfully the ocean provides a cooling breeze to refresh them.

As usual there aren't any other people nearby; they're all far down the shore by the swimming area where the lifeguards are stationed.

Chika and Riko find their usual spot in the sand in between their two houses and sit down side by side without letting go of their hands. The blue water sparkles brilliantly in front of them, shimmering with sunlight as small waves lap at the shore. Chika sits with her back straight, allowing Riko to lean against her side slightly and rest her head on her shoulder.

"I almost can't believe it," Riko murmurs. "So much has happened since we first met each other. And now this..."

"I know! It's amazing! It's definitely fate!"

"I just might be."

For a moment they're both quiet, trying to let it all sink in. They've both still been caught up in the thrill of it all until now when other thoughts begin to trickle in.

"Chika-chan. What will we say to the others...?"

"You were wondering, too?" Chika hums and makes a pensive expression as she stares out over the water. "I'm not sure yet. We definitely have to tell them, but how...?"

"I don't know..."

"Geh, I can only imagine how much they're gonna tease us..."

"You're right..."

They both laugh helplessly for a moment before the silence settles again. The breeze carries in the rhythmic sounds of the waves and the distant cawing of gulls.

Chika glances down to find Riko's eyes are glazed with exhaustion once again, but it doesn't seem to be in a bad way this time. She's still smiling and her face is flushed from something other than fever. But even so, Chika can't help but check on her.

"Riko-chan, do you think you still have a fever?"

"I really hope not."

"Lemme check."

Chika coaxes her to straighten her posture and leans in again, resting their foreheads together. Riko's heart flutters anew, much more freely than it had the last time Chika had done this. Chika hums as she concentrates.

"I think you should be okay. For real this time. But you're still probably tired I bet."

"Yeah. A bit, actually..."

"Well then it's time to get you back home so you can eat and rest up!"

Chika makes a move to stand but Riko tugs on her sleeve.

"Hold on."

"Hm? What's up?"

She's expecting a question, maybe some misgivings about everything that's happened. But to Chika's pleasant surprise Riko doesn't say a word.

Instead she kisses her as the warm rays of sunlight splash down with the waves, warming Chika's heart as much as her skin. She grins and wraps her arms around Riko as she kisses back.

A moment later Riko draws back to catch her breath. Chika is beaming.

"Wow, Riko-chan, what was that for?"

"Well... you kept doing it first, so I wanted to try it..."

"Gah! Riko-chan, you're really too cute! I don't know if I can handle it!"

"E-Enough! Let's go."

Riko gets to her feet and offers her hand, which Chika eagerly accepts.

As they begin to walk off the beach together, a sensation washes over them like the tide.

It's odd. This is the first time they've ever done this, the first time they've confessed their feelings or had them reciprocated, the first time they've ever kissed someone...

And yet it somehow feels like they've been this way for as long as they can remember.

It just feels so natural, so right.

It's a little bittersweet when they have to part ways, but the reminder that they're only a balcony and a call away is reassuring.

They leave one another with one more small kiss before scurrying into their respective houses.

The evening is spent the same way for each of them, bubbling with excitement, trying not to blurt it out to their families, giggling to themselves in the shower, hearts pounding as they get dressed and ready for bed.

And they don't call for one another, but somehow they both end up on their balconies.

It's like nothing's changed, and yet everything's changed.

Chika grins from across the way. Riko looks much better than she had for the past few days, and she looks even better than she had before that too, if that were even possible.

Maybe it's because of the fact that now Chika can kiss her.

She shakes the thoughts away before she can get too giddy again and calls to her.

"Riko-chan! Are you all better now? Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes! I think I'm all better." Riko leans her elbows onto the edge. "It really is thanks to you, Chika-chan. Thanks again for taking care of me."

"It was my pleasure! I got a girlfriend out of it in the end, didn't I?"

"Eh-?" Riko's elbow slips and her chin nearly falls out of her palm. "Wh-What did you say?"

"Huh? Am I wrong? Are we not...?"

"N-No! I mean! I... I guess we are... aren't we...?"

"Right?!"

"Y-Yeah..."

She's never heard the word in regards to herself before. And the fact that it came from Chika's lips, lips Riko herself had _kissed_ just a few hours earlier... She feels her face getting hot again and covers it with both hands, letting out a soft shriek.

"Gosh, my heart really can't take this, Chika-chan."

"M-Mine either! If you keep doing cute things like that..."

They both take a moment for composure before peeking back up at each other. Chika's still smiling.

"So then... this is okay... right, Riko-chan? Us being...?"

"Girlfriends?" Riko nearly squeals as she says it for herself for the first time. "Of course it's okay! It's... it's wonderful, Chika-chan! I'm so happy! My heart feels like it's overflowing! I could write a song about it!"

"Oooh, are you gonna serenade me, Riko-chan?"

"I might."

"For real?!"

"We'll see. You did it for me after all, right? With that new song you made."

"Oh, yeah. That one."

"The one about friends becoming lovers...?"

This time it's Riko's turn to tease. Chika yelps and turns away.

"I-It might've just been a subconscious thing! I didn't even really notice!"

"Come on, be honest, Chika-chan."

"I am!" Chika pouts playfully, but the tinkling laughter coming from Riko across the air makes her heart soar. Her laughter sounds just like a piano.

"You know?" Riko goes on. "I think I _will_ serenade you tonight, Chika-chan. You never did get to hear me sing the whole song of Yume no Tobira, right?"

"Seriously?! You mean it?!"

"Just stay right there."

Riko heads inside to her piano, leaving a giddy and baffled Chika on the other side of the balcony. She takes her seat and rolls her wrists a little before positioning her hands over the keys.

Chika can still see her profile. She looks just like she had the first night she'd heard her sing, still just as beautiful, if not more.

Probably more. _Definitely_ more.

As soon as the familiar piano keys start playing, Chika feels a swell of nostalgia rush through her chest.

But even more emotional than that is when Riko begins to sing, letting out her angelic voice for only Chika to hear.

The lyrics have never sounded so wonderful before, not even from the mouth of the original composer.

Chika feels tears well up instantly and lets them drip over the edge as she leans over the rail. Riko really sounds like an angel, her voice carrying clearly across the breeze, accompanied by the tinkling piano keys.

Before Chika knows it she's already on the final verse, and she wishes she could rewind it all. She can't resist the urge and eventually joins in, making it a duet.

They hold their final note together before the piano fades. Riko stands as the silence is broken by a passionate applause. Chika is sniffling and smiling.

"That was-! That was so beautiful, Riko-chan! I wanna jump over there and kiss you again!"

"P-Please don't jump! J-Just save it for tomorrow morning before we go to school."

"Really? I can kiss you then?"

"Don't say it so loudly! Of course you can! We're... girlfriends now, aren't we?"

Chika squeals as if she's a tea kettle about to burst.

"Yes, yes, yes! Yes we are! We are girlfriends, Riko-chan!"

"Again, lower your voice!"

"Sorry!"

"Geez. You're such a weirdo..."

"Heehee~"

As things quiet down for the night, Chika lets out a sigh.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Riko-chan!"

"Right. See you tomorrow. Goodnight, Chika-chan."

"Night. Oh, wait! One more thing!" Chika lifts her hand to her mouth and kisses her fingertips, then extends her arm to Riko in the same manner she'd done on their first night as neighbors.

And though Riko rolls her eyes, she kisses her fingertips as well and leans over.

They both need to strain a lot, but they eventually make contact ever so lightly, then recoil.

"There!" Chika says. "That's your goodnight kiss."

"If we have to do it like this every night I might dislocate my shoulder..."

"Yeah, blowing kisses might be easier, huh?"

Their eyes meet one more time for the night, their lips reflecting smiles on the other's face.

"Goodnight, Chika-chan."

"Night, Riko-chan."

And it's almost difficult for them to turn away from one another and retreat into their own rooms. They almost feel that if they turn around it will all have been an illusion.

But as they curl up in their beds that night and close their eyes, the song their hearts are singing now are undeniable.

* * *

Both Chika and Riko wake the next morning to discover it hadn't all been a dream.

They share their secret good-morning kiss as promised, and hold hands all the way to school until they meet with You.

Whenever they get a moment alone that morning, they discuss when they think they might tell the others about their secret.

They decide they'll do it if they win their next competition.

That's what they decide...

But it's that same day during their joint lunch period, when all of Aquors is present, when You suddenly drops a bomb.

"So Chika-chan. Are you and Riko-chan finally dating?"

And the whole room falls silent.

Everyone stops mid-chew or mid-conversation to turn their heads at the accused pair.

And of course Chika and Riko, who are sitting side by side, nearly fall out of their seats. Their voices rise up in shrill disbelief.

"E-Ehhh?"

"Y-You-chan, how did you know?"

"Wh-What do you mean ' _finally_ '?! Hey- Chika-chan, don't confirm it so suddenly!"

"What? But she knows already doesn't she?"

"She does _now!_ "

As their flustered conversation dies down, the rest of Aquors begins to react.

"What?! Riko-chan and Chika-chan?!"

"You're dating zura?!

"Bzzzt! We have a winner for our bet, ladies!"

"Finally! Mari, you owe lunch for a week!"

"Geez, why couldn't you guys have waited another month!"

"This is truly a miracle, even amongst the demons of hell!"

"It's about time!"

Everyone moves in to congratulate the new couple, one they'd all evidently been suspecting for quite some time now. Chika and Riko themselves are still in a daze.

"Well... it was a little earlier than usual, but they found out."

"A _little?_ "

Their friends give them little hugs and pats on the shoulders, all while offering supportive words and teases alike. You, being the one who revealed their secret, is the smuggest of all.

"I knew it. You two have been glowing all morning. So tell us what happened after practice yesterday?"

"N-Nothing _happened!_ " Riko shrieks. "W-We just-"

"Oh!" You sings. "Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Wh-What?!" Riko cries. "Y-You-chan-"

"That means you did."

"You-chan!"

The remainder of their lunch break is spent in friendly chaos as everyone asks a million and one questions. Chika and Riko accept their fate and say all they can on the matter as their friends squeal and sigh and look on dreamily.

The teasing eventually gives way to more words of encouragement and support for the two of them.

And after a whole lot of coaxing and begging and convincing, Chika and Riko agree to kiss in front of their friends. Everyone shrieks and squeals and whistles and claps, while all three seniors cry for joy.

And in the middle of it all Chika and Riko stand together hand-in-hand, smiling as they share a kiss that makes every heart sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! This took only a week or so to write, but with all my jobs recently it took me so long to edit and post it. But I'm grateful to whomever read it and even more so to those who review! ChikaRiko is one of my favorite ships for sure!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
